


Love Molests all

by SarcasticBrony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticBrony/pseuds/SarcasticBrony
Summary: Love is a complicated thing. It comes in many forms and has no rules. At least, it doesn't for Molestia. She's spent most of her life spreading "love" to all that she meets. Yet, when she's banished from the castle by Celestia, she finds something in the Everfree that will challenge her concept of "love".(Celestia and Molestia are two separate ponies.)*This story is a Patreon exclusive commission! Thanks to Jefferino for his support in my stories!*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “This is the final straw.” Celestia says with pure hate in her voice.

“What did I do wrong?!” Molestia shouts back in anger.

“I told you that you were to not lay a hoof on anypony while you visited!”

“Correction! I didn’t lay a hoof on anypony! You didn’t say I couldn’t lay a mouth on them!”

Celestia’s face is burning hot with anger. She can’t believe how she’s even related to this pony. If anything she’s nothing more than a poorly colored clone. Yet this is the final straw. For so long she’s been dealing with this pony, turning a blind eye to her bedroom antics, allowing her a degree of freedom but what she’s just done has gone too far.

“Luna is not a pony you should be doing anything with! She’s your sister for Faust’s sake!”

“You’re such a prude. Lulu was perfectly fine with what was happening after a few minutes. What’s the problem?”

“I’m sick of you! You think you can molest everypony you see but not anymore, i'm putting my hoof down!”

Molestia rolls her eyes at Celestia. What’s the big deal? It’s not like she molested a colt. That hasn’t happened in decades!

“What are you going to do, banish me?”

Celestia’s anger slips away as a calm and serene smile graces her lips.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

“You can’t be serious?! I demand a trial!”

“I’m the ruler here! What I say goes!”

“Yeah? Well you can’t banish me! I’m leaving!”

Molestia turns her back on Celestia as she walks away, her hips heavily swaying as she does so. Once she’s at the door does she stop and turn back to face Celestia.

“How about a quicky for the road?”

Molestia makes haste as a spell flies over her head. She runs out the door and slams it shut behind her. Well, she wasn’t expecting this to happen. Celestia can be such a filly when it comes to sex. Molestia doesn’t understand why most ponies view sex as if it’s a secret crime of sorts. Ever since she got her cutie mark she’s been trying her best to show ponies that sex doesn’t have to be a bad thing. In fact, it can be really fun. It’s always been an uphill battle for Molestia, but she knows that eventually she’ll get through to her ponies.

“Ma’am, we’re going to have to ask you to leave. We’re not too sure if the princess will stay in the throne room for long if you don't leave.”

Molestia looks down to the guard that spoke to her. She can see him shiver a bit in place as she lays her eyes on him. She can’t control herself as she licks her lips some. Perhaps just a bit of fun wouldn’t harm anypony?

“Wanna follow me to a broom closet?”

A large chunk of the throne room door is blasted off where Molestia’s head would’ve been if she hadn’t bent over to face the guard. 

“Maybe another time.” She adds as she walks away. 

Looks like Celestia will be angry for awhile. She knows it’ll take some time before that mare stops brooding over something so silly. It’s not like this hasn’t happened to her before. Molestia can remember the one time she tried to save Equestria by bedding Discord. Molestia personally counted that encounter as a win for all of ponykind, but not Celestia. She didn’t like the fact that due to their little romp, Discord’s seed gave birth to manticores, Timberwolves and pretty much every creature that calls the Everfree home. It’s not like Molestia gave birth to the damned creatures. Who could’ve guessed that Discord's cum alone could give birth to new lifeforms?

No pony knew and yet Molestia was still blamed for it. It took a few centuries before Celestia forgave Molestia, so she knows it’ll take some time before she’s forgiven again. That means one thing though, as much as she hates it, she needs to head on back to the royal castle in the Everfree. It’s the only place Celestia won’t step hoof in and also a nice place for Molestia to lay low. Molestia can’t even count the years it’s been since she last saw that place. She wonders how everything is holding up there?

* * *

“Whew! I wasn’t expecting it to take that long!” Molestia walks out of the train that arrived in Ponyville. A conductor drags himself outside while covered in sweat and shame. Molestia looks down at him with a smile. “Don’t be afraid to ask for a little fun in the future.” She says with a wiggles of her rump.

The conductor simply passes out on the platform exhausted. Molestia just shrugs and starts making her way towards the Everfree. It’s still bright and early out, so if she goes now she’ll be able to get there before sundown. This will give her some time to clean the place up. As she’s walking through the small village she also finds this place to have a nice selection of ponies that are out and about. She’ll have to stop by every so often to have a bit of fun.

“P-Princess?”

Molestia turns to the voice that called out to her. What she finds is a purple unicorn. If she remembers correctly, then this is Twilight?

“Yes, Twilight?”

“What happened to your mane and coat, Princess? You look considerably pink today. Not that it’s a bad look! No, I’m not saying that. I mean, if that’s how you want to look then who am I to judge? Not that anypony should judge!” 

Molestia can only smirk as Twilight rambles on, the sweat and fear starting to weigh heavy on her.

“Molestia.”

“W-What was that?” Twilight looks at her confused.

“I’m Princess Molestia. You’ve probably never heard of me before. Celestia is my sister.”

Twilight’s eyes widen. “Celestia and Luna have another sister?”

“They do.”

“Wow! Where have you been this entire time?”

“Just spreading love wherever I go.”

“Oh? So your cutiemark has something to do with love? That reminds me of Cadance! Is it common for alicorns to have similar talents?”

“We spread love in different ways. So there aren’t many similarities.”

“This is interesting! Do you mind if we talk a bit later?”

Molestia can already feel her mouth watering, but she does have to get her home cleaned and in order before she can sample the local ponies.

“If I have the time, Twilight. Right now I’m heading to the royal castle in the Everfree.”

Suddenly the happy attitude Twilight had quickly vanished. Molestia feels her brow raise as she watches Twilight’s fur stand on end. It seems something has her spooked.

“I-I wouldn’t go there if I were you, Princess.”

The tone of her voice gives of a sense of fear of the unknown. Whatever she’s talking about is enough to put a fright in this pony. A pony that’s known for her prowess in magic.

“Why is that?”

“There’s... Something there.”

This is starting to get interesting.

“Something?”

“I don’t know what it is, to be honest. It showed up a few months ago. It came out of the Everfree and when we tried to talk to it, it ran.”

It’s not uncommon from a new creature to appear from the Everfree. Even Molestia hasn’t seen how many creatures were made on that fateful day. As a whole the Everfree is largely unexplored, so only a few of the vast collection of animals that take refuge there are known to ponykind.

“So what’s the problem?”

“There’s something wrong when you look at it. Ponies that got too close on that day got sick. We’re not too sure what it is, but that was the last time we ever saw it. A few ponies that entered the forest were found near the entrance a few days later with high fevers. Whatever that creature is, its presence alone could probably kill a pony.”

Definitely not a creature Molestia has ever encountered before. She can’t help as her mind starts to imagine all of the possibilities this creature may possess in bed. She shakes those thoughts away. Now’s not the time for her to have naughty thoughts.

“Do not worry, Twilight. If there is any creature there, I’ll be sure to deal with it.”

“Really?! That’s great! I’ll be sure to send a letter to Celestia.”

“Twilight.” Molestia grabs Twilight’s attention. “Let’s keep this between us, shall we?”

“Why?”

“I wouldn’t want my sister to worry.” Molestia lies.

“Oh, ok.”

Molestia pats Twilight on the head with a wing. She has to hide a shiver as she feels her silky smooth mane and looks upon that innocent smile. She needs to leave quickly before she loses control.

“I’ll be sure to visit again.”

“Of course, Princess! If you want to talk, I live over there.” She points over to a large tree in the distance. “It’s a library, that’s where Spike and I live.”

“Spike?”

“Yup, he’s a baby dragon.”

Molestia shivers even more. This is becoming too much. Thoughts of her past romps with dragons starting to fill her body with desire.

“I-I need to go. See you later, Twilight.”

Molestia quickly opens her wings and takes off towards the sister’s castle. Twilight doesn’t seem bothered as she gives Molestia a wave. That was a close one. Any second longer and Molestia would’ve taken Twilight right there and then, maybe even gotten her dragon into it as well? She can already feel her marehood starting to moisten.

* * *

“Finally here!” 

The cool air was able to get Molestia back to her normal self. It’s been a long time since she’s been here. The entire castle looks pretty run down but a little magic can fix this place up as good as new. As she stands at the front door, she notices something out of place. There’s a noticeable lack of debris and other signs of wear and tear. Sure the castle itself is in ruins but the entire place looks clean. Almost as if something is living here? Could this be the creature Twilight spoke of?

She rubs a hoof on her chin in thought. What else could it be? She knows that most ponies are too afraid to enter the Everfree, let alone live in it. The castle is rather deep in the woods as well, so the chances of this being a pony is slim but not impossible. There’s no chance of this being one of the creatures of the forest. Most of them avoid the sister’s castle out of pure instinct. So that narrows down what is calling this place home. 

Now, Molestia isn’t afraid. In fact, she’s an equal opportunity lover. Taking whatever breaths to bed. So she’s not too concerned about the threat level of this creature, as a good romp can tame even the most deadliest of beasts. She is rather curious about the sickness thing but her alicorn status makes her resistant to most forms of infection, which is great considering she’s done a lot of rutting in her long life. So the chances of this creature infecting her with whatever it has isn’t likely. 

With a nod of assurance she walks up to the door that is closed and knocks on it. It’s the polite thing to do, even though she technically owns the place.

“What the hell?” A voice from inside asks. The sound of something approaching is clear as it reaches the door but doesn’t answer. “Who is it?”

“Princess Molestia. I’ve heard of a creature that resides in the forest. Can I assume that you are that creature?”

“Princess?” The creature mumbles. “If you really are a princess, then go away. I don’t know why, but for some reason I’m infecting ponies.”

“Is that so?”

“It is, so leave, I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Molestia can hear sincerity in the creature's voice. Maybe even a small amount of regret? However, what she does know is that this creature is far more intelligent than any creature she’s met in the Everfree. Perhaps this is one of many she hasn’t seen yet but questions like that can wait for another time.

“Well, I’m far more resilient than the other ponies. May I speak to you face to face?”

There’s a bit of silence. Molestia can practically sense his hesitation.

“Are you sure?” He asks.

“Positive.”

There’s a sigh from behind the door. A sliding sound and then a thud is heard before the door opens. What Molestia finds standing before her is definitely not a creature she’s ever seen. It’s tall, really tall. She actually has to look up to see its face. When she gets a good look at him, which she can instantly tell that it’s male, at first it reminds her of a minotaur. However, as she looks closely, she finds it to look a bit more like an ape of sorts. Truly alien, not only to her eyes, but the world itself. There’s a certain sense of wrongness when she gazes upon him but that does little to deter her.

“Well, I’ve never seen a crea-” Molestia feels her eyes unfocus a bit. “I-I’v...”

Just like that, she collapses to the floor. 

“Dammit.” Anon says under his breath. 

So it happened again. He looks down at the large horse and then to the woods. She’s too big to carry back to town and he can’t leave her outside either. The fact of the matter is, she has the flu. Anon doesn’t know why, but whenever ponies get near him, they instantly get the flu. He can only guess it’s because they don’t have this disease on their planet and he’s effectively a carrier. For the most part he’s been avoiding the ponies out of fear of whatever virus he may or may not infect them with.

It’s a risk to bring this pony in but if she really is a princess, then having her die of the flu will be a huge problem down the line. With a shake of his head he moves outside so he can get a good look at her. She’s very pink. Her mane, even her coat is a very light shade of pink. That’s the first thing he notices but that’s not too bad, seeing as all the other ponies are different colors too, so he doesn’t know if color signifies anything in their world.

The next thing he notices is that she’s much larger than the other ponies. Horse may have been a bit of a stretch earlier, but if he had to guess, Anon would say she’s the size of a normal pony on earth. She isn’t wearing anything that would suggest she’s regal but maybe that’s normal for ponies? Speculation isn’t going to get her inside any faster. So, with a sigh he leans down and takes a foreleg into each hand. It’s going to suck to drag her inside.

* * *

Molestia groans a bit as her eyes slowly flutter open. The first thing she notices is the stone roof above her, it reminds her of the castle.

“You’re finally awake.” A voice speaks out.

Molestia slowly looks over to find the creature sitting beside her. She feels as if there’s a fog in her mind as she looks down to see that she’s covered up in a makeshift blanket. She returns her gaze back to the creature.

“W-Where am I?” She asks, her throat a bit parched.

“My home.” He answers before leaning over with something in his hand. “Drink.”

Molestia puts her lips against the cup and sips the cold water that is inside. It helps ease the dryness in her throat. 

“What happened?”

Anon moves the cup and sets it down beside her. 

“You have the flu.”

“What’s a flu?”

“A disease from my people. I have no idea how it’ll affect you but you’ll be bedridden for the most of it.”

“I-I’ve spent most of a life in a bed.” Molestia tries to chuckle but it comes out as a cough.

“You get sick often?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Anon just shrugs it off. 

“Well, the fact is that you won’t be going anywhere. I hope you don’t have business to attend to, Princess.”

“That’s more my sister’s thing.” She coughs a bit more.

“You need your rest.”

Anon tries to get up but feels something rest on his hand.

“W-What’s your name?”

Anon looks down at her hoof on his hand then back up to face her. What’s the harm in a name?

“Anonymous.”

“I’m Molestia.”

Anon decides not to question her odd name. Maybe that’s normal here?

“Nice to meet you.” Anon reaches over and sets a bucket beside her.

“What’s that for?” Molestia asks.

“Do ponies throw up?” Molestia nods. “Then you’re going to need this.” Anon gets up and walks to the door to the room Molestia is in. “If you need me, just call, I’ll be nearby.”

Molestia nods as she watches Anon walk out of the room. She lets out a bit of a groan as she tries to adjust herself. Her entire body aches and not in the good way. She has no idea what this disease is but she hopes that it’ll go away soon. Instead of thinking about the sickness she decides to think about Anon. He’s a rather nice creature. It’s not like he infected her on purpose. Not to mention he’s rather handsome too. She wouldn’t mind riding him through the night. 

She’s been with many creatures that he resembles but there’s always something that puts an itch in her marehood when she meets a new species. Those hands of his, minotaur have fur, but he looked rather smooth. She can feel both of her lips starting to salivate as she imagines what he could do to her. For the most part there have been no species on this planet that could handle Molestia’s endurance. Most barely last a minute before they call it quites.

She can only hope that such a young and virile creature such as Anon can accommodate her. She feels a large pulse from within her head. Damn, headache, the bane of sexual thought. She was thinking about playing with herself, but this headache would only get worse. She lets out a snort of anger. Guess it’ll have to wait until she isn’t sick. Still, it’s nice to be taken care of by a strong male.

* * *

Anon is cleaning up around the castle. A few things here and there that are out of place or some of his clothes that are laying around. He does have a guest after all and being a slob will reflect poorly on his character. When he was a hermit then it didn’t matter so much but now he needs to make a good first impression. She is a princess and maybe she can help? It’s been months since Anon first came here and he would like to go home. That’s if it’s even possible. 

If not, then he would like to at least have a stable means of food. Hunting in the Everfree is a bit dangerous but he’s been doing his ancestors proud. Hunting small game and gathering whatever else he needs. If he could cut that all out and maybe even talk to some of the ponies that would help with his loneliness a bit. He does like the occasional visitor. While all that would be great, he needs to first get the princess better. Molestia, what an odd name. He shakes that thought away as he uses a bucket he found in the castle to gather some water from a stream.

What is a princess doing out here anyway? Perhaps that purple unicorn sent a letter? That makes sense. Anon knows that if an odd alien came to earth, then he’d try his best to tell the government, so they could kill and dissect it before it caused too much trouble. While he’s hoping the motive isn’t the same, as being dissected doesn’t sound pleasant, he hopes that they can work something out with his presence here on their world. Perhaps he can phone home?

Anon chuckles a bit at that. With his thoughts on movies, he then fills his blood run cold. What if he can get sick by the ponies? Like, could he die? His thoughts grind to a halt. Did any of the ponies die? Anon has a tight grip on the bucket as he pulls it from the stream and walks towards the castle. He hopes that neither thought is true. Well, if it was, would a princess be here instead of her military? Do these ponies even have a military? They should have knights at the very least. That place he came across when he first arrived looked like it was ripped straight from middle earth.

Wait a second. Is Molestia Gandalf and all the ponies hobbits? Anon has his mind blown. That would explain why they’re so small and she’s so tall. Maybe she’s a great wizard of some kind? Then what does that make him? In fact, are their other creatures like elves? Elf ponies? Now that would be weird. If his logic is sound, then perhaps she actually can help him get back home but first he needs to make sure she’s alright.

* * *

Molestia hears something come into the room. She opens her eyes a bit and sees Anon coming in with a bucket in hand. He walks over to her bedside and sets it down next to her. He grabs a rag from somewhere and places it into the water. He removes it and wrings out some water and then starts to pat down the princess’ forehead, ears and even her neck. Not that she minds the attention one bit. In fact, it’s been a long time since she’s had a male take care of her in a non-sexual manner. 

“What are you doing?” She asks.

“You’re sweating.” Anon says as he gently dabs her fur.

“That’s not the only place I’m sweating.” She tries to smirk but instead coughs.

Anon briefly casts his glance down to the blanket covering her, then back up to her. Covering up a furry creature probably wasn’t the best idea, but he’s not too sure how well their fur works on this world. Making assumptions about another place can spell disaster. So he’s mostly been hands off, but now that he’s taking care of one of the locals, he needs to make sure he doesn’t screw up.

“I guess it’s only natural.” Anon states as he removes her covers.

Molestia has a brow raised as she watches Anon dip the rag into the water and wring it out again. Even if she doesn’t have her magic right now, Molestia is able to sense the arousal of creatures around her. That arousal tends to hit its apex when she’s around, but this creature doesn’t seem to mind her company in the slightest. It makes her wonder if his species even _has_ sex. That concept alone makes Molestia feel sick or maybe it’s the flu? 

Either way, everything in Equestria has sex. Even the creepy plant creatures do. Molestia can feel her marehood tingle at a few old memories.

“You must’ve been sweating a lot to smell like this.” Anon says.

Smell? It takes but a moment for Molestia to understand what he’s talking about. He can actually smell her maregoodies? That scent alone is enough to cause orgies to any ponies around that smell it! Yet he thinks it nothing more than her sweat?! There’s something horribly wrong with this creature. Molestia feels her thoughts stop as Anon places the rag on her chest as he starts to clean her up a bit. He’s extra gentle with what he’s doing. Each dab he makes, he slides the rag softly to one side to complete the action.

The coolness of the rag makes Molestia feel better. Her entire body feels hot and bothered, not in the good way either. So having something cool on her fur feels great.

“How are you feeling, Princess?” Anon asks.

“Please, just call me Molestia.”

Anon really doesn’t want to do that. It’s weird saying her name. He’s sure it doesn’t have the same meaning like on his world but it still feels like an insult to call her that.

“Do you mind if I call you Molly?”

Molestia feels a smile on her lips. It’s been awhile since she’s had a nickname... At least a normal one. Being known as the ruler of lays isn’t much of a nickname and more of a title. 

“I don’t mind. May I call you Anon?”

“Sure. So how are you feeling?”

“The rag is helping. I must say I’ve never felt like this in my entire life. My skin is rather sensitive.”

“It’s common for my people when they get sick.”

That gets Molestia’s mind thinking about other things than sex.

“Speaking of people... Where do you come from?”

“Earth.”

“I’ve never heard of that place in Equestria.”

“Yeah, that’s because it’s a different planet.”

Now that gets Molestia to raise a brow. As silly as it sounds, there are many odd things that take place in Equestria, so a visitor from another planet isn’t too farfetched. It would make sense that he isn’t a creature from the Everfree. He has a look about him that doesn’t quite blend well with the world around him. It’s a small but noticeable trait about him.

“Is that so? Do you have a ship of some kind?”

Anon shakes his head with a laugh. “I wish. I just suddenly appeared on your planet. No rhyme or reason.”

“That certainly is an odd thing, Anon.”

Anon nods. “Yeah it is... To be honest, I was hoping that you would know how to send me back. I know you’re sick and all but I just want to know if I should worry about something like that?”

Molestia understands now. He thinks she’s the ruler of this place. While it’s true she does have some leeway in a few things, most of the work is put on Celestia’s withers. Molestia was never one for politics and left all that boring stuff to her sister. Sending this creature back to his home? Sadly even Molestia knows that’s not possible. It doesn’t matter if all the alicorns on Equis were to pool their magic together, it still wouldn’t help. She has no idea where his planet is. That’s if he even came from another planet. There’s a chance he came from a different timeline or even universe. 

There’s too many factors that no pony could account for. So with the sad truth, she must tell him how it is.

“No pony has the power to send you home. Finding your planet in the great unknown would take mega-annum. I’m sorry, unless your people are immortal, there’s no way to send you back.” 

Anon isn’t surprised. Even he knew there was a slim chance of him going back home. Molestia is right. The universe is too large for them to find his planet. Sure, maybe his planet is just the next solar system over or maybe it’s at the edge of the universe? He doesn’t know, he can’t know, so wasting his thoughts on it is not going to help him.

“Thank you for being honest.” Anon reaches over to the blanket and covers Molestia up again. “You still need your rest.”

Now that he mentions it, Molestia does feel a bit tired. She can only nod slightly as she feels her eyes start to close. Once Molestia is asleep does Anon leave her alone. He walks out of the room and gently closes the door. He takes in a large breath and shakily lets it out. He’s never going home. He feels his teeth clench together as he holds back his tears. This is where he’ll die. In a world so different from his own. A place where his very presence can make others sick. He chuckles a bit in sadness.

All he’s got is the princess. Even he knows she’ll have to leave once she’s better to return to running her kingdom. This castle is his prison and he can only hope that things in the future work out for him.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days have gone by. There’s not much for Anon to say about what’s been going on. Taking care of a sick person, or pony in this instance, is just like taking care of any sick person. They stay in bed, eat and use the restroom. The last part was a bit of a challenge to figure out but Molestia wasn’t lying when she said she was strong. It seems that alicorns, as Molestia calls them, are a bit more hardy than the average pony. She was able to do her own business and return to bed without delay. 

Still, even with all her power, she was still stuck in a bed by the end of the day. Anon made sure she was properly fed and comfortable. However, lately there’s been a problem arising. Her smell. She’s been in that bed for three days already and she’s starting to smell like a horse. As much as Anon doesn’t want to do this, he also doesn’t want to continue to smell her. A simple rag wash isn’t going to cut it this time around. He need to give her a proper cleaning.

Anon is standing at her door with a bucket of warm soapy water and a sponge in hand. Warming the water was easy, finding the sponge, also rather easy... The soap... Yeah, it took awhile for him to scavenge what he found. Some ponies like to leave their camping supplies after they leave and Anon was lucky enough to find some fur soap. He has no idea how it’ll work but it’s better than nothing. Anon decides to get this over with quickly and walks into the room.

Molestia is still asleep. He has to say that she looks rather peaceful while she’s resting. Heck, in the right light, he’s willing to admit she’s rather beautiful. Maybe it has to do with the fact that she’s been the only creature that’s talked to him since his arrival? He doesn’t know but he does enjoy talking to her about her world and even sharing about his own. Anon sets the bucket next to her as he pulls a seat over. Molestia starts to stir a bit as she wakes up. 

She smiles when she sees Anon. 

“Hmm? What are you doing here?”

Anon lifts up the bucket briefly before setting it back down.

“Pardon my rudeness, Molly, but you stink. I think it’s time I give you a bath.”

Insulting as that is, Molestia does agree that she’s starting to smell a bit ripe.

“I see. Well, you won’t hear any complaints from me, Anon.”

“If you’re alright with it, then can you sit up for me?”

She nods and slowly gets into a seated position. The blanket that covered her before falls onto her lap. Anon looks at her messy mane, unkempt fur and general disarray of her appearance. She looks far different than the pony he first met at the front of the castle. While an odd way to put it, she looks more human like this. The picture of any sick person sits in front of him. He refocuses his mind and reaches into the bucket for the sponge. The water is still perfectly heated as he makes sure to wring the sponge out a bit. He gets up and takes his seat on the side of her bed so he’s level with her.

“Hope you don’t mind.” He says.

“I don’t.”

“Alright, I’ll start with your face.”

Anon reaches over with his left hand and rests it on her right cheek so he can turn her to face him. With his right hand he places the sponge at the top of her forehead, just above her horn, pushes lightly into her fur and runs it down the side of her cheek. Molestia lets out a sigh of content as Anon briefly washes the sponge and returns to the top of her forehead but instead going down the left side of her face this time. Each time he does this he notices her fur turning a lighter shade of pink. 

It seems he probably waited a bit too long to wash her. He makes sure to be gentle as he cleans around her eyes and even her muzzle. Molestia for the most part is enjoying the attention. This is a first for her. She’s never had a sponge bath before and Anon is making this experience very enjoyable. Once Anon is done with her face he looks at her horn and decides to clean that as well. Moletia flinches when she feels the sponge on her horn. While a horn isn’t anything special, Molestia contemplates if she should cast a spell while he’s cleaning it. 

It’s well known that if a mare has her horn stimulated during magical casting, it can cause unexpected sexual stimulation and Molestia has gone a long time without stimulation. For the most part she’s been able to keep it under control but the temptation is strong. Yet as she watches Anon gently wash her, she decides against it. She doesn’t want to ruin this moment. Anon wrings out the sponge and once again dips it into the bucket. Now he needs to get her mane, which is a bit of a challenge. 

He works the sponge to the best of his ability as he gets behind her ears and her mane. Molestia feels a moan come out of her as she feels him work her ears. Her ears have always been a bit sensitive but this sickness is making her skin all the more sensitive. 

“Are you alright?” Anon asks unsure if he’s doing something wrong.

Molestia shakes her head.

“On the contrary, Anon. I’m feeling better by the second.”

Anon can understand how that feels. After he found this place, the first thing he did was jump into the stream and took a bath. Being stuck in the woods for weeks on end, trying to survive and eat left his body beaten and dirty. After he was cleaned he felt like a new man. Molestia must feel the same way. Seeing as she’s sick and can’t clean herself. 

“That’s good to hear.” 

He moves to her other ear and cleans it. It’s odd that the cleaner she gets, his happiness seems to grow. It’s probably the fact that she’s been the only contact he’s had since he came to this world, but he also likes to think that they might also be friends. It doesn’t take long for him to finish cleaning her face and mane. When he takes a moment to look at her, he finds that she’s looking just as radiant as when they first met. Still, that’s just her face, his job is still long from over. 

“I hope you don’t mind me being so hands on.” Anon says as he starts to clean her withers.

Molestia chuckles. “I don’t mind. To be honest, this is far more tame than what I’m used to.”

That makes Anon raise a brow. It’s odd how Molestia always makes these references that he doesn’t understand. It’s almost as if she’s trying to be raunchy, but Anon pushes it off as just his mind playing tricks on him. She’s a princess after all. He doubts she’s like that. If anything, since he’s met her, she’s been rather patient and kind. He’s probably been stuck in the forest by himself for too long. His thoughts are starting to fray a bit. She’s most likely just talking about getting clothes made for her or something. Do ponies even wear clothes?

Molestia can only sit and enjoy as Anon finishes her withers and moves to her back. Molestia feels so odd inside. The constant thoughts of sex are starting to drift from her mind whenever Anon is around. It’s not as bad as it sounds, she feels at ease with him. Yet when he’s gone she feels those thoughts come back in force. There’s just something about him that she feels comfortable around. Almost as if she can be a different pony while he’s here. Perhaps it has something to do with his immunity to her passion magic?

Molestia still isn’t sure how he can ignore her musk without even a single lustful thought. It makes Molestia wonder so much about what he is and where he comes from. Yet since she’s been here, he’s only taken care of her. They’ve rarely had the time to talk to one another, as Molestia is sleeping most of the time. It’s odd, but she wants to know about his race, about him. Perhaps this would be the best time to ask?

“Anon, can you tell me about your people?”

“Hmm? What would you like to know?”

“Anything.”

Anon takes a second to think as he rinses out the sponge.

“Well, do you ponies have technology?” Anon asks.

“We do.”

“What’s the most advanced thing you have?”

“That would be the phonograph.”

Anon can’t help but feel a sudden laugh escape him. 

“A-A phonograph?”

Molestia looks at him with a raised brow. “Is there something funny about that?”

“Yeah...” Anon calms himself and takes a deep breath. “How to put this into words. We have something like the phonograph but it’s significantly different.”

“How so?”

“Well, imagine it being this small.” Anon uses his hands to make the size of a standard mp3 player. 

“Why so small?”

“So it’s portable. Not only that, but we don’t have those giant disks anymore. Instead, we store the music onto the phonograph. Most basic mp3 players, that’s we call them, can hold around one thousand songs.”

Molestia feels her eyes widen. “I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

Anon shugs. “That’s pretty low tier tech to us. Nowadays we just put music onto our phones.”

“Phone?”

Anon nods and reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. He places it onto Molestia’s lap as he continues to wash her back.

“That’s a phone. It ran out of batter a long time ago. So I can’t turn it on for you.”

Molestia uses her magic to pick it up and is surprised when she notices something appear in the dark void. She quickly lets it go and drops it onto her lap.

“Is it dangerous?” She asks.

“Why do you ask?”

“I saw something within the void.”

“Void?” Anon puts the sponge down and reaches over to take the phone. He looks at the screen and doesn’t see anything. “Are you sure?”

She nods. “I know I saw something.”

Anon shrugs. “Don’t know what to tell you.”

Anon puts the phone back on her lap. Molestia looks at the phone with caution. She knows she saw something. She once again uses her magic to pick it up and the apparition appears again!

“See!” She keeps it in her magic and she points it towards Anon.

“What the fuck?” Anon is stuck in shock as Molestia points to the battery charging image on his screen at his face. “What are you doing?” He asks.

“Nothing. I am simply holding it.”

“With what?”

“Magic.”

“Magic?”

Anon doesn’t see anything... Wait... He just noticed that her hooves weren’t holding the phone. It’s just floating there. Woah... so it’s true... She is Gandalf! She can use magic! 

“Are you alright, Anon?”

Anon gulps slightly as he nods his head.

“Yeah... So...” He clears his throat. “Keep the phone in your magic. You’re charging my phone.”

“Charging?”

“Um... You’re bringing it back to life.”

Molestia looks at the creature in her magic. So this thing is alive?

“It was dead?”

“In a manner of speaking.”

“Does it have a name?”

“Samesong.”

“What an interesting name.”

This entire thing is weird. Trying to explain this phone to Molestia is going to be harder than he thought but if she’s actually charging the battery, then it’s only a matter of time until he can show her what it does.

“Does he or she talk?” Molestia asks.

Anon is brought from his thought.

“Yeah, but the phone isn’t alive.”

“I thought you said I was bringing it back to life?”

“That’s just a term we humans use. What you’re holding isn’t like you or me. It’s like a phonograph.”

“Oh?” 

Molestia is so confused by all this information. It seems that Anon if far more complicated than she once thought.

“Yeah. Just keep holding it until the green inside of that image is full. Then I’ll show you something cool.”

Green? Molestia looks back at the image and does see that some green is contained in a rectangle of sorts. It’s currently a sliver but she notices that it’s growing. Anon can’t help the smile on his face at the astonished look on Molestia’s face. If she’s surprised by a charging image, than her mind's going to be blown by what else he has in store for her. Anon is finished with her back and moves to the front of her as he starts to clean her chest and stomach. He makes quick work of it, but that’s not all he must clean. 

“Can you lay on your side?”

Molestia only nods, having never taken her eyes off the battery image. She falls onto her side, back facing Anon. He takes a deep breath before he grasps her covers and removes them. He just needs to wash her hind legs, tail and privates. This is weird. As much as Anon wants to think of her as nothing more than a undersized horse, he can’t do that. He finds his eyes drift to her hind end. He gulps heavily. She is rather plump. Anon hates to admit it, but she’s got a rather nice looking ass.

He even feels his gaze drift lower but her tail is in the way of what he wants to see. He shakes his thoughts away. He’s just on a dry spell and it’s starting to mess with him. The fact is that the princess is sick and vulnerable right now. He can’t take advantage of her! He’s not like that, he’ll never be like that! With those thoughts of assurance, Anon brings his sponge to the mark on her flank... Wait... Mark?

Anon feels his thoughts stop as he looks at an odd marking on her flank. It’s almost like she’s been branded. How did he not notice this before? He moves his hand and rests it on her mark. This is so weird. It’s not a brand or a tattoo. It’s actually her fur. What is this? Molestia feels her thoughts of wonder suddenly turn to thoughts of lust. She quickly looks back at Anon and notices that he’s playing with her cutiemark. She can see a curious gaze in his eyes as he parts her fur a bit. Molestia has to bite her lip some as she feels her mare parts getting hotter. A cutie mark isn’t very sensitive, but with her sickness, Molestia feels like she’s a filly just finding out what masturbation is.

“A-Anon.”

Anon looks over at Molestia and is shocked to see that she’s red in the face and sweating. He instantly is concerned as he stops looking at her cutie mark and gives her his full attention.

“Are you alright?”

She nods. “Yes... My cutie mark is a bit sensitive.”

“Cutie mark?” Molestia nods as she points at her cutie mark. Anon follows her hoof to the image on her ass. So that’s a cutie mark? “What does it mean?”

“It represents my willingness to spread love.”

“What?” Anon is confused.

“Do humans not have cutie marks?”

Anon shakes his head. “No.”

Molestia can feel herself regain composure. She shouldn’t be surprised that there is much that is still unknown between them. Explaining what a mark is should take her mind off the tingling in her marehood.

“Well. A pony's cutie mark represents what their talent is. This talent is a pony's destiny of sorts. If a pony is great at magic, they’ll get a magic related cutie mark.”

Well this is an odd thing for Anon to hear.

“You’re good at love?”

“In a manner of speaking.” 

Huh. Anon has no idea how to take in this new information. So ponies have talents that define them as ponies? Seems kinda weird but also convenient. Humans have to search for what makes them special and many of them never find out what that is. So to have a mark that pretty much tells you, it must be rather nice. Anon goes back to looking at her mark. Should he clean it or is that a faux pas? Damn, interacting with a new race is really hard.

“Um... Is it alright if I touch it?” Anon asks as he holds the sponge in his hand.

Molestia nods.

“Yes, just be gentle. My skin is still sensitive.”

Anon gives a nod as he returns to cleaning her cutie mark. Molestia tries to ignore what is happening by looking at the device in her magic. The rectangle is filled halfway. It’s only a matter of time until it’s back to life. She can only wonder what lies within. It seems that her curiosity is stronger than her desire. She wonders what human music sounds like. Does it sound familiar to what ponies make or is it vastly different?

Anon can see that Molestia is once again lost in thought while she looks at the phone. He takes this as a good time to start finishing what he started. He moves back to cleaning her cutie mark, being extra gentle as to not rouse the princess from her thoughts. He can see her tail flick a bit but for the most part she’s remaining still. Anon lets out a sigh as he wrings the sponge clean and gets ready for the hard part. He can’t just let her privates remain dirty. It defeats the purpose of cleaning her.

He’s a grown adult and he can be mature about this. The only problem is his heart that is rapidly beating. His dry spell is making him feel like a teen that’s popped a boner in class. This entire exercise is a test of his will. The fact is, the princess is weak and he could do anything he wanted to her. Yet he’s not that type of guy. Molestia has been nice to him and he intends to return that in kind. Dry spell or not, he’s going to finish what he started.

Anon rests his left hand on Molestia’s rump. He keeps his eye on her and notices she’s still absorbed by the image on his phone. He slowly travels down her rump and to the base of her tail. Not seeing any change in her demeanor, he wraps his fingers around her tail dock and grips it gently. What he doesn’t expect is her tail shooting up and almost resting on her back. His heart is now rapidly beating as he looks at Molestia and notices that she hasn’t moved at all.

Was that some kind of instinct? Anon knows that horses from his world will tail raise when they’re in heat... Don’t ask him how he knows that. So does that same logic apply here? Is the princess in a heat of some kind? No, that doesn’t seem like it. She doesn’t seem to be anything other than sick. Then again, he can’t just assume that horse logic works on her either. Maybe tail raising meaning something complicated in this world? Could it be representative of her royal status? Is she alarmed by something? There’s little information he can go on. So, he ignores this and regains focus. 

Molestia feels her eyes widen as something pushes onto her goodies. She quickly looks over to see Anon cleaning her mare bits, her tail raised for him giving him access. Damn her instinct for rutting! She honestly didn’t even notice her tail was raised. Now that her mind isn’t preoccupied, she can’t help but feel in detail how the sponge gently pushes onto her marehood, even parting her lips slightly before Anon removes it from her, his hand brushing against her dock briefly. She tries to drown her thoughts away by facing the phone once more.

Molestia bites her lip as Anon returns the sponge to her privates and continues to clean her. He moves at an agonizingly slow pace, digging his fingers into the sponge so he can trace the details of her candy vag to make sure not a single spot is missed. Anon is completely red in the face as he makes sure the princess is well taken care of. When he removes the sponge and looks over her mare parts, he feels his mind freeze by what he witnesses. 

He watches in shock as her horse vag winks at him. He looks back up at the princess as she continues to face his phone. He notices that her face is a bit red. Was that by accident? It would makes sense. Hell, Anon once popped a boner while getting a massage. So cleaning her mare parts probably just had the same unexpected side effect. Anon calms down a bit more and returns his gaze to her mare goodness. It looks perfectly clean.

With that all done, Anon gives her a once over to make sure that she’s clean. Just a few more spots and he’ll be finished. However, he notices a problem. How is he going to clean her stomach? It’s one of the few places that he’s yet to clean, so this could be a bit of a challenge.

“Molly?”

“Yes?”

“I need to clean your stomach. Do you mind laying on your back?”

Molestia is still hot and bothered by him touching her marehood, but she thinks she can manage.

“Sure.”

Molestia rolls onto her back and rests her head on the pillow. She’s still looking at the battery icon, it’s only a few moments from being full. Anon has to take in a slow breath in and let it out at what is before him. He can feel his will weakening as the princess lay on her back before him. He has a clear view of everything. Her mare parts and even her teats between her hind legs. Anon pinches himself to regain focus. He’s almost done, then he can go to his bunk for some private time.

He takes his sponge in hand and moves so he is at Molestia’s side. He starts at her chest and slowly works his way down to her stomach. Molestia can feel her privates moisten at his touch. It’s been so long and the stimulation is driving her crazy. She wants to wrap her hooves around this human and take him for all he’s worth but this device in her magic is keeping her composed. Yet, her mind wanders as well. She’s never been treated like this before.

It feels so nice to be taken care of. To not be used for sex. She has to contain a moan as Anon gets to her teats. His pace is agonizing to Molestia as he moves the sponge over her nipples and then around her teat. That burn in her vag is starting to become unbearable as he moves to her other teat and tends to it. It’s almost done, she just needs to hold on. Anon removes the sponge from her and takes a look, she’s a lighter shade of pink, so that’s good. 

He’s almost done, he just needs to clean her legs and he’s home free. Anon is quick to clean her thighs and legs, even her hooves. Molestia can feel herself starting to calm as Anon finishes. It was getting hard for her to contain herself. She didn’t even realise that she wasn’t even paying attention to the phone. She feels her eyes light up as she notices that the battery image is gone and instead is replaced with a picture of something her mind cannot even fathom. It looks like a swirl of tiny lights and colors, with a really big light in the middle.

“All done.” Anon states. He then points to the bucket. “I’ll go dump this. I’ll be back soon.”

Molestia only nods as she continues to be lost in the image before her. Anon doesn’t know what’s going on with her but he counts it as a blessing as he quickly takes the bucket and leaves her room. He needs to get this bucket clean, then he’ll take a few minutes for himself before he returns to Molestia.

* * *

A few minutes later and Anon feels like a new man. The time he spent to rub one out has really done wonders to get his mind back on track. He hopes that Molestia is doing well on her own. He makes his way up to her room and lets himself in. She’s exactly where he left her. The only difference he notices is that she’s back to the normal shade of pink when she came to the castle and that her eyes are glued to the phone he gave her.

He walks over to the side of the bed and takes a look at the screen. Has she been staring at the locked screen this entire time? Not only that but it seems her magic can charge his phone pretty damn fast. 

“Anon, what is it that I’m looking at?”

“That’s the Milky Way Galaxy.”

“Is that where you’re from?”

Anon chuckles a bit at that.

“I’m from here.” Anon points to a small part of the outer arm. He notices Molestia straining her eyes to see Earth. “You can’t see it. At this scale, it’s no bigger than a grain of sand and that’s being generous.”

She looks up at him confused. “How can a planet as large as your home be so small?”

“The universe is big, Molly. I’m sure Equestria is no different than earth when it comes to how big it is.”

Molestia can’t deny him. The fact is that not many ponies care to explore past their own planet. When you have one sister that can move the sun and the other the moon, ponies tend to not think much about what else lies beyond their world.

“Do you want to see earth?” Anon asks.

Molestia nods. Anon reaches for the phone and takes it out of her magic. He unlocks his phone and goes to his gallery. He’s a bit of a nerd and loves collecting science related pictures. It was one of the few things that he took joy in. Anon scrolls through all of the images until he gets to the picture of earth. He turns his phone to show Molestia. Her eyes widen as she looks at the blue looking marble in the blackness of space.

“How did you take a photo of your own planet?” Molestia asks astonished.

“With a camera.”

“You bring something so large into space?”

Anon can only assume that Molestia is talking about some kind of archaic camera. He shakes his head as he takes a seat beside her, goes to his camera app and leans in close to her as he aims the camera at them.

“Say cheese.”

“What?”

Molestia looks confused as a small flash blinds her briefly. Anon chuckles a bit as he looks at the photo he took. He’s smiling and Molestia is looking at him with a raised brow. He shows Molestia the screen and she lets out a gasp.

“This device also takes photographs?”

“Sure does. It does a whole lot more than that too.”

“Like?”

Anon rubs his chin in thought as he backs out of the gallery and looks through his apps. Most of this stuff is pointless here in Equestria. Looks like his hours wasted in Bacefook and Dumblr were all for not. However there are a few game apps and best of all is his music and video app. He decides to open the music app and check over his playlists. It looks like his offline files are still here. He’s glad he paid for the premium Spokify service. Otherwise he’d be shit out of luck.

He can feel a smile on his face as he looks over the many genre he’s been collecting over the years. He never delete a single song. So there’s even stuff from when he was a emo teenager. He looks over at Molestia.

“Wanna hear human music?”

Molestia nods with enthusiasm and Anon can feel his own excitement. This oughta help keep things interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Anon lets out a small sigh as he fetches a pail of water from the stream. It’s been about a month since Molestia showed up and she’s finally cured of her sickness. When Anon came to check on her this morning he found her looking as radiant as the sun itself. So what’s got Anon in a sour mood? The fact of the matter is that now that she’s over the flu, she’ll need to head on back to her own things. Anon has avoided talking to her about what she plans to do once she was better, instead opting to show her the cool things on his phone. It’s been a good way of distracting her and even making things less boring all around.

She’s gotten pretty good at controlling his phone too. So he’s not needed to show her how to navigate but some of the apps are a bit complicated for her, every so often she’ll ask him what each one does. Trying to explain Angry Avians to her was a bit of a funny thing but she quickly fell into it once she understood. Still, all this time spent with her has just made him realise how much he enjoys her company. She’s a princess, how can he expect her to stay with him when she has a country to run?

He knew that this day would come eventually. There’s no reason for him to cry over something that was fated to happen. Who knows, maybe this’ll turn out well in the end? Yeah, just because she’s cured doesn’t mean that Anon will be left out to dry. While he knows she can’t send him home, maybe she can find a way to help him not infect ponies? There’s a chance and that’s all he needs! At least that’s what he tells himself. He feels his shoulder slouch some. He’s going to miss Molestia, even if she can find a way for him to be around other ponies.

“Anon!”

Anon looks up to the balcony where Molestia’s room is.

“Yeah?!”

“Can you come here a moment?”

“Be there in a second!”

Anon wonders why she’s calling him? He decides to put his issues on the back burner for now and see what Molestia needs. He makes sure the pail is firm in his grasp as he walks towards the castle.

* * *

Anon set the pail just outside of Molestia’s door. He’ll use that water to clean his clothes after he’s done helping Molestia with whatever she called him for. He walks into the room and finds that she doesn’t have her muzzle in his phone for once. She’s just sitting patiently in wait for him and even smiles when he enters the room.

“You called?”

She nods. “I’ve been feeling better as the days have gone by. I think that this illness is finally gone.”

Anon feels his heart sink a bit. “Um... Yeah. You do look better.”

“Now that everything is in order, I can now continue with my plans.”

Plans... It’s just as Anon thought. She probably has some important stuff she needs to take care of.

“Oh...” Anon takes a deep breath before he faces the princess. “I guess this is goodbye. It was nice having you here, Princess. I’m sure your country needs you.”

“What are you talking about?” Molestia giggles a bit. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“...What?”

“Anon, the reason I came here in the first place wasn’t to see you.”

“It wasn’t?”

“Nope. I came to rebuild the castle. I need a place to stay while my sister cools off a bit.”

Anon is confused but also a bit happy. So, Molestia is not leaving?

“Aren’t you a princess?”

“Well, yes but I don’t run the country. That’s my sister’s job.”

Huh... So this entire time he’s been worrying over something that wasn’t even relevant? At least that’s a load off his mind.

“So... Why does your sister need to cool off? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Um...” 

Does Molestia really want to tell him about her bedroom shenanigans? Anon is a really nice guy and these past few weeks have shown Molestia how nice it can be to talk to another creature. What would he think if he knew about what she did? What if he knew about her cutie mark and its true meaning? For the first time in a long time, Molestia is stuck. Her instincts scream at her to show him what she did, but another part of her is tying her down. Is she afraid? Anon is probably the only friend she has. Friends with benefits don’t count.

“I... Made a mistake.” Molestia says.

Anon can tell just from Molestia’s voice that it must’ve been pretty awful. Maybe that’s why she doesn’t run the country? Feeling as if it would be rude to question too deeply, Anon decides to accept that Molestia isn’t going to return to her old life anytime soon. It makes Anon sad to hear this but also happy. That means she’ll be here with him and he won’t be alone anymore. Well, until her sister cools off. He wonders how long that’ll take?

“Oh, well, I know this is your castle and all but you’re welcome here, Molly.”

Molestia feels a large blush on her face and a skip in her heart. She feels like a school filly that’s just been told that she looks cute from the boy she has a crush on. It’s been a long time since she’s felt like this. For the most part she would’ve just road Anon for all his worth and then moved onto another creature, yet deep down she doesn’t want that... Well, she actually has a pretty strong itch that she wants him to scratch but she also doesn’t want it to be just about sex. She likes having a genuine friend. If only she could find a way for things to remain the same but also satisfy her growing needs.

Her hourly masturbation sessions have seemed to only grow the flame inside of her. Now that she’s feeling better, maybe she can head into town to get a little stress relief?

“Thank you, Anon. It’ll take a lot of magic to get this place back in order but I’m positive that once it’s done it’ll be far greater than what we have now.”

Anon will admit that this all sounds nice. The castle was on its last legs a few centuries ago, now it’s just a safety hazard. Yet Anon wonders how Molestia will do it.

“How do you plan on fixing this place?”

“That’ll be easy. I just need to make sure I have enough energy to cast spatial reconstruction.”

Anon nods slowly. “So, magic?”

Molestia chuckles. “Yes, Anon, magic.”

“How do we get you energy?”

“Well, as thankful I am for all your hard work in taking care of me. I feel that we both could use a proper meal.”

Anon nods at that. Honestly, it was getting hard to find Molestia food to eat as he scavenged everything that was around the castle and within the forest. Going deeper wasn’t an option for him at the moment as he had no real means of protecting himself.

“So, you plan on going into town?”

Molestia smiles at Anon widely.

“Me? No, _we_ are going into town.”

Anon is shocked to hear the princess say this.

“Um... Mo-”

Molestia uses magic to silence Anon, which is disturbing to Anon because he can’t even see her magic, just feel it touching him.

“Don’t worry, I have a plan.”

Well, Anon has no reason to doubt her. He does wonder what she has in mind though.

* * *

Molestia and Anon are walking down the streets of Ponyville. Anon is covered in a pink bubble as he walks beside Molestia. He has to say that he feels unease. All of the ponies ran straight into their homes and barricaded themselves in as soon as they laid eyes on him. They’ve just been watching him from their windows, not a single one dares to look away. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Anon asks.

“Of course it is. First we need to find Twilight. She’ll be able to get everything in order.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Molly... However, what is that?”

Molestia notices Anon pointing at something. When she looks to where he’s pointing she finds an entire battalion of guards standing in formation before them. Hmm. Perhaps this won’t be as easy as she once thought? Still, there’s no reason for Molestia to stop now. They haven’t done anything wrong, so they should be fine. As they get closer, Molestia notices that one guard breaks formation and disappears into the group. It seems he’ll be delivering a message.

“Stand still.” Molestia says.

Anon stops in his tracks as she turns to face him.

“Big smile, no sudden movements and above all else, don’t curse.”

“What?”

“You’ll understand in a moment.”

Anon has no idea what is going on but he has to trust in Molestia at this point. It’s too late for him to turn back now. He looks towards the guards and notices something really strange. He feels his eyes widen as he looks at Molestia, then at another pony that looks exactly like her, then back at Molestia once more before returning his gaze at this other pony. The only difference between these two that Anon notices is that Molestia is pink and this other pony is white.

“What the fu-”

Molestia shoves her hoof into Anon’s mouth, shivering some as she feels his tongue against her frog.

“What did I say about cursing?”

Anon pulls her hoof out of his mouth.

“Alright, sorry... it's just... Why does that pony look like you?”

Ah, now she understands.

“That’s my twin sister, Celestia. Be respectful, she’s rather cautious, hostile even, when faced with something she doesn’t understand. So act cool and play your cards right.”

“Ok.”

Anon watches as the pony in question looks at Molestia and lets out a sigh of relief. She quickly trots over and takes her into an embrace.

“I was worried about you.” She breaks the hug and faces Molestia. “I thought you were hurt. My student hasn’t heard word from you in over a month, so she sent me a letter unsure of your safety.”

“It’s no big deal. I was just having fun with my new friend.”

Anon can see Celestia’s eye twitch some as she looks over at him, then back to Molestia.

“ _Fun?_ ”

Molestia rolls her eyes. “Not that kind of fun. We’ve been getting to know each other.”

“Hmm. Is that so?”

Celestia looks over at Anon again. She will admit that this creature is rather odd looking, but that wouldn’t stop her sister from mating with him. Then again, why is he in this protection bubble?

“Molestia, why is this creature in a protection bubble?”

“Oh, that’s so he doesn’t infect other ponies.”

Celestia’s eyes narrow as she sets her sights onto her sister.

“Infect?”

Celestia is baffled by what she just heard.

“Yes. When we met I fell to an illness of his people. That’s why I didn’t talk to Twilight sooner. He was taking care of me the entire time.”

Celestia can feel that twitch in her eye again.

“And you thought it was a good idea to bring him into a populated settlement?”

“Well, yeah. He isn’t going to hurt anypony.”

“How do we know he didn’t make you sick on purpose?” Celestia’s eyes now set onto Anon. “Just look at him. His very presence makes my head hurt. As if he’s a blight on the very land itself.”

Anon really wants to say something to defend himself but this would make things worse. So he holds his tongue and hopes that Molestia has the situation handled.

“Excuse me?!” Molestia steps between her sister and Anon. “He has done no wrong and calling him a blight is uncalled for.”

Celestia rolls her eyes. “I’m just surprised you haven’t took him to bed and tossed him away like so many other stallions. Is he harder to get? Is that why you’re protecting him?”

Molestia bares her teeth. She will not be looked down on, not even by her own sister.

“That has nothing to do with this.”

“For you, that’s all there is to it. So why don’t you just head on back to the castle while I deal with this creature?”

“Princess Celestia. You will watch your tone when speaking to me.”

Anon can only stand there as this quickly goes downhill fast.

“Excuse me.” 

Anon is shocked by a voice that’s right beside him. He looks over and finds a purple unicorn pony standing there. Why does she look familiar? 

“Um, yeah?”

“Are you the creature from the forest?”

Anon nods. “Yeah. Have we met before?”

The unicorn nods. “I’ve seen you a few times from the forest's edge. My name is Twilight.”

Anon kneels down some so he’s face to face with the pony.

“Hey there, Twilight. I’m Anon.” He notices she extends her hoof towards him but is repelled by what he can only assume is Molestia's magic. “Sorry about that. I seem to get ponies sick when they’re near me. Whatever Molestia did helps keep everyone safe.”

“So you’re not making ponies sick on purpose?”

Anon shakes his head. “No. It’s just something that happens.” Anon looks over and finds Molestia and Celestia have their horns locked as they face each other. “Um, are they going to be alright?”

“I can assure you that this is normal.” Anon is taken by surprise by another voice and finds a smaller, dark blue alicorn standing behind him. “Though I will admit I have not seen Molestia so passionate about what she’s fighting for.” She turns back to face Anon. “I am Princess Luna.”

“Another princess? How many are there?”

“More than we can count.” Luna jokes. “That is neither here nor there. I would like to have a word with you in private.” Anon looks around unsure. “Do not worry, I’ve been keeping the barrier up since Molestia got into her fight.”

“Oh? Uh, well, alright.”

Luna nods her head towards the guards. 

“Follow me. Twilight, please come with us as well.”

“What about the Princesses?”

“They will be fine. The faster we get to know Anon the faster we can end their little squabble.”

Anon isn’t too sure what to think about this entire situation but if this new princess can help keep things peaceful then it’s best if he goes with her. As Anon follows behind Luna he takes a look back at Molestia, he just hopes she doesn’t do something she’ll regret.

* * *

Anon is looking around the strange library with wonder in his eyes. It’s a tree, how does that work? Sure, it’s a pile of kindling ready to set a blaze but the fact that the tree appears to be alive and well is what really has him interested. This place is weird, so many things he doesn’t understand. Is this the work of magic?

“Do you like what you see?” Twilight asks.

“It’s amazing. How is the tree still alive?”

“That’s simple. The ponies from before probably just moved all the vital systems into the walls. That way the tree could still thrive.”

“So, I assume this is magic?”

Twilight nods. “Yup! Now that I have you here, may I ask you some question?”

“Just a moment, Twilight.” Luna comes in.

Both Anon and Twilight flinch at the voice. They forgot Luna was even there. 

“Oh! Sorry, Princess. Would you like to talk to him first?” Twilight asks.

Luna nods. “Yes. However, I would like to talk to him in private, if you don’t mind?”

“I don’t mind! I’ll just be in my room. Let me know when your done. I have so many questions!”

“Very well, thank you, Twilight.”

Anon and Luna watch as Twilight walks away. Leaving the two of them alone. When Anon turns back to face Luna he finds that she’s only a few inches away from him. He feels uncomfortable as she just stands there staring at him. 

“Is something the matter?” He asks.

“I am taking in your form and committing it to memory. You are indeed a unique creature the likes of which I have never seen. Your name is Anon, yes?” Anon nods. “As I said before, I am Luna. Now, we don’t have much time. Please, tell me about yourself.”

“Is there a reason for the urgency, Luna?”

Luna takes in a small breath and lets it out.

“My sister can be, rash... While I think you are of no harm to anypony, I find it in your best interests to prove to me that you have no ill intentions towards the ponies of this world. With your words and my own, I think I may be able to keep your safe.”

So this is indeed as serious as Anon thought it would be. He’s thankful that at least someone is willing to talk to him. If this is his chance, he won’t let it slip.

“I understand. Well, I guess the first thing is that I randomly came to your planet.”

* * *

“Why are you protecting that creature!” Celestia pushes her horn against Molestia’s.

“Why does it matter! He’s done nothing wrong!” Molestia shouts as she pushes her sister back.

“You don’t know that!”

“I’ve spent an entire month with him! I know plenty!”

“Like what?! What position he likes!”

“How dare you! I’ve not laid a hoof on him!”

“Oh?! So it wasn’t a _hoof_!”

“I-ugh! I didn’t do anything sexual with him!”

“Horse apples!”

“It’s the truth!”

The two princesses are locked horn to horn as they pant heavily trying to push the other back. Their eyes are focused on one another, a fire burns within them both. However, Celestia finds this entire situation odd. Why is it that Molestia is protecting this creature? This is out of character for her. Usually she doesn’t care if she’s in trouble or will usually back down without much of a fight. Yet here she stands now, horn to horn with Celestia. What is going on? Celestia quickly takes notice of her anger and pushes it aside. She shouldn’t be acting like this, she’s a princess. Celestia pushes Molestia back and unlocks their horns.

“I care not what you have to say.” Celestia turns to the creature and finds he is gone. “Where is it?!”

“Excuse me, Princess. Your sister has taken the creature into the library.” A guard speaks out.

“Why was I not informed of this?!”

The guard cowers at her gaze. “Well, you were kinda busy.”

Celestia lets out a snort as she turns her back on Molestia and walks towards the library.

“What are you going to do?” Molestia asks as she catches up with Celestia.

“Whatever is necessary to keep my country safe.”

Molestia knows that her sister can do some horrible things to keep her country safe. She still feels bad about what happened to Discord. It’s true that what he was doing was wrong but not enough to be locked in stone for as long as he has been. Molestia sometimes goes to the garden to chat with him, even if he never responds. Perhaps her love magic isn’t like Cadance’s but she believes along the same line of thought. Love in many ways can solve a great deal of things, sex is the strongest form of love there is!

“You would blindly harm an innocent life to sate your own paranoia?”

Celestia stops in her tracks, her teeth grinding at what Molestia said.

“I’m not paranoid.”

“You’ve always been jumpy, Tia. Even when we were kids you were afraid of the night.”

“Because I knew what monsters hid within the shadows.”

“The shadows our sister takes pride in.”

Celestia flinches at that but again feels the anger inside of her rising.

“She is no sister of yours.”

“She’s more my sister than yours. At least she knows I love her.”

Molestia stands her ground as Celestia’s mane bursts into flame, she whips around in an instant and is face to face with her.

“What was that?” Celestia questions.

“You don’t scare me, Tia. You’re my younger sister after all.” Molestia says with a smug grin.

“You are no kin of mine.”

“If that's what you wish to believe. “

Celestia is grinding her teeth. She needs to calm down. Molestia is just trying to get a rise out of her. Her mane and tail return to their normal pastel colors.

“Luna knows that I love her.” Celestia states as a matter of fact.

“Would you care to ask her?” Molestia notices the twitch in her sister’s eye. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Anon is in my protection, Tia. Your judgement on him holds no ground.”

Molestia walks past her sister, even using her tail to flich her sister's nose. Celestia is in a silent rage. She can’t wait to get rid of her again.

* * *

“And that’s everything.”

Luna nods. “Interesting story. I’m sorry that you’ve been alone for so long.”

“It’s alright, Luna.”

“No, it’s not.” Luna rests a hoof on Anon’s bubble. “I know all too well how one can feel when they are alone.”

Anon can see serenity in her eyes. Something about this pony makes Anon feel as if she’s on the level with him. The entire time he told her his story she simply sat and listened, only asking questions where she was confused by the words he used.

“Well, at least Molly was there to keep my company. I know I was taking care of her most of that time but she’s become a great friend.”

“Yes, I do find your story involving her just as interesting.” Luna can feel a blush growing on her face. “Have the two of you never... Been intimate?”

Intimate?

“Um, no... Is that normal for ponies that just met?” Anon asks confused as to why she would ask that.

“Not really... I was just curious.”

Very odd. Anon has a feeling as if her question had some kind of deeper meaning but he can’t place his finger on it. His thoughts on the matter come to a grinding halt as a loud noise comes from behind him. Both him and Luna turn to face the noise and find Molestia and Celestia standing at the door. Molestia looks confident and Celestia looks miffed.

“Luna, why did you take this dangerous creature with you?” Celestia asks.

Luna walks past Anon so that she can properly face her sister.

“I wished to learn of the creature's intentions myself. We’ve been talking this entire time and I’ve come to the conclusion that he is of no harm to our ponies.”

“That is a bold statement, Sister. While he may have charmed you with his smooth talking, I am one that is not easily swayed.”

“Charm has little to do with it. From his own story I know that he is an innocent creature put into an unfortunate circumstance.”

“We shall see about that.”

Molestia pushes past her sister before she can confront Anon. She looks at him with a smile on his face.

“How are things going?”

Anon can see Celestia is looking at them both in anger but she holds her ground.

“Alright. I’ve been talking to Luna for awhile.”

“Hmmm? Did she tell you about the time she got lost in the garden and cried?”

Luna feels a blush grow on her muzzle.

“Sister! Please refrain from such s-slander!”

Molestia chuckles. “It’s only slander if it’s not true. She even cried when I found her and took her back to her room. It was so sweet.”

Looking to spare Luna, Anon decides to try and change the subject.

“We just talked about my past and what I’ve been doing.”

“Oh? So you talked to her about the castle? How you were taking care of me?”

“Yeah. It was nice talking to another pony.”

“That’s great to hear.” Molestia looks out of the corner of her eye at Celestia for a brief second before she faces Anon. “My sister will now have a chat with you. Just stay calm, nothing bad is going to happen.” 

Anon nods. “Alright.”

Molestia leans towards the bubble, even going past it so she can nuzzle him. When she removes herself from the bubble she makes sure she’s clean before turning to face her sister’s. 

“The floor is yours.”

Something is wrong here. Celestia has never seen her sister act like this before. She’s so confident and sure of herself. It reminds her of a time before Molestia got her cutie mark. When she was full of pride and wasn’t a simple broodmare. A time when Celestia respected her sister, when she one day wanted to grow up to be just like her. That time has long since passed, yet why is she so different now? Celestia moves her gaze to Anon. Is it him? Could this creature have a power to influence a pony? So many questions and not enough time.

Celestia approaches the creature. He’s standing there in a calm manner. She can sense that he’s only slightly nervous but overall content with what is happening. 

“What is your name?” Celestia commands.

“Anon.”

“Where do you come from?”

“Earth.”

“Where is earth?”

“Potentially a different planet, universe or timeline.”

Celestia takes a moment to digest this information. So far he’s being as blunt as she is. As Celestia looks at this creature she feels a thought enter her mind. What is she doing? Why is she being this way? She would never act this way to any other creature on this planet, so why him? Is it because of her sister Molestia? Celestia takes a deep breath in and lets it out. She calms herself and when she opens her eyes she feels as calm and serene as she always does. 

“How did you come to Equestria?” She asks in her usual motherly like tone.

Anon instantly feels his guard lower as he hears her voice. Maybe the stress of the entire situations was getting to her? That makes sense. 

“I honestly don’t know. One day I just woke up here.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Do you know why you’re infecting ponies?”

“I can only guess that I have a disease that your kind doesn’t have. Because of that it’s easy to infect other ponies.”

“What is the cure?”

Anon scratches the back of his head. “Rest and lots of fluids. There’s not much else to it. The problem is that it seems to keep ponies off their feet for awhile. It took Molestia around a month to get better. I can only imagine how long it would take a normal pony to recover.”

“It depends on the pony. Many of them are still sick but a few are getting better.” A new voice comes up. Everyone looks over to see Twilight at the top of the stairs. “Sorry to interrupt, I just noticed that everypony was here.”

“No, it’s alright, Twilight.” Celestia answers. “This is all good information.” She looks back to Anon. “What is it that you want?”

Anon feels his eyes flick over to Molestia. He would like to continue having her as a friend. Maybe walk around town without worrying if he’ll make ponies sick.

“I guess I just want to live my life. Not have to worry so much about scavenging to get by. Maybe even have a few friends?”

Simple requests. Simple and yet they come straight from his heart. He asked for no more than what an average pony has. No treasure, no power, just a life. Celestia can respect that in many ways. Despite having not talked to him for as long as her two sisters, she feels as if she can understand this creatures, no, Anon’s plight. 

“I understand. It must’ve been hard to live in the forest for as long as you have.”

“It can be a bit scary at times but a little smarts can go a long way.”

“I find that you are of no real threat to our kingdom. However, I don’t think I can allow you to live with ponies.”

“What do you mea-” Molestia speaks out but stops when she notices Anon raise a hand to silence her.

“I’m fine with that. Molestia and I actually came to town for a reason. We needed food so she could get enough power to fix the castle in the Everfree. I’m fine with living there as long as it’s no longer a safety hazard.”

Celestia nods her head. “The castle has long since been abandoned, I have no problem with you taking it as a residence.” Celestia looks over at Luna. “Shall we join to help reconstruct it?”

“I am fine with that.” Luna agrees.

“Then it’s settled. We shall fix the castle for you to live in, then we will talk later on supplies.”

Anon is shocked by how well this is going. He honestly thought that Celestia would be a bitch but she seems really nice. Could it have been the bad blood between her and Molestia? He isn’t sure and it’s probably none of his business.

“Um...” Anon hears someone speak and looks over to see Twilight standing there. “Do you mind if I visit you at the castle?”

Anon shakes his head. “I’m alright, as long as you don’t get sick.”

“That’s great! I know how to cast the bubble spell, so it should be fine. Since you’re free, can I ask you a few questions now?”

Anon is thrown off guard by all this change. Twilight seems enthusiastic as she looks up at him with a large smile.

“Sure. What do you want to know?”

Celestia turns away from Anon and her student and faces Molestia. She feels her usual motherly smile disappear. It reminds her too much of the smile Molestia used to give her when they were younger. It’s one of the many traits that’s been left behind from her want to be just like her. Even now Molestia is giving her the smile she just had on her face.

“Do not think my kindness absolves you of your own faults.” Celestia says.

“I never asked for you to forgive me.”

“Then this is it. As far as I’m concerned, you’re still banished from my kingdom.”

“I never came back.”

“What is this about?” Luna asks.

Molestia looks at her with a smile. “Just the usual, Lulu.” Molestia turns to face Celestia. “You can visit me at the castle if you wish, that’s where I’ll be staying.”

Celestia can feel her teeth grinding together. Yet she calms herself and walks halfway past her sister before she stops.

“Anon does seem like a very nice creature. I have no idea why you haven’t bedded him yet but I hope, on that day, he won’t be tossed aside like so many other creatures. You may think of me as the bad pony here but you’re the one that has no care for who you hurt with your _antics_.” Celestia continues past Molestia without skipping a beat. “Come along, Luna. Let’s fix this castle.”

Luna is stuck in place as she looks at the annoyance on Molestia’s face, a look she’s never seen before. She knows that those two have never gotten along. Ever since Molestia got her cutie mark they’ve been pushed away from one another. Luna for the most part is a bit more open minded and is accepting of her sister, yet that does little to help bring those two to an understanding.

“I’ll be fine, Lulu. Go on and help Tia fix the castle.”

While Luna is hesitant, she decides to do what her sister says. At least she knows that Molestia has somepony that cares for her. Molestia shakes away what her sister said. That last thing she said really put her in a sour mood. When she looks at Anon she notices his overwhelmed expressions as Twilight presses against his bubble, spouting some kind of nonsense at him. This helps calm her as she giggles a little and decides to step in.

“How does the sun move without the princess? Is it some kind of magic? Maybe a wizard of some kind?” Twilight asks in rapid succession.

“Please, Twilight. You’re overwhelming him.” Molestia speaks out.

Twilight looks over her withers at Molestia, then back at Anon. She quickly backs away from the bubble with a large blush.

“Sorry about that.”

Anon nervously chuckles. “No problem, Twilight. Just was a bit jarring.”

“So...” Twilight looks between Molestia and Anon. “Should I go?”

“That won’t be necessary.” Molestia answers, then turns her gaze to Anon. “I’m going to gather some supplies and other things. Are you alright with spending some time with Twilight?”

“Sure. When will you be back?”

“Just a few minutes”

“Alright, see you when you get back.”

Molestia walks out of the treehouse feel rather good about the entire situation. Things have worked out better than she could’ve possibly imagined. Still, her sister’s words are at the front of her mind... She’ll never hurt Anon, even if she has to deal with this burn between her legs for him in a different way. Perhaps now would be a good time to sate her needs? That way she won’t need to worry about her sexual desires taking advantage of Anon.

* * *

“Sorry about all this.” Spike says as he drags Twilight over to a couch.

“Is it normal for her to pass out?”

“When she’s excited, sometimes.” He shrugs. “I guess meeting a new creature put her over the edge.”

Anon will admit it was rather nice having someone to talk to. She was even interested in his world. That didn’t last though as she started swaying in place after a few moments and collapsed onto the floor. Anon wanted to help her but knew he couldn’t touch her. Thankfully he wasn’t alone. A small dragon by the name of Spike came entering into the library. After a bit of screaming and a quick explanation, he understood everything that was happening.

“I should have everything handled here.” He says. “You should probably see how the princesses are doing.”

He can agree to that. It’s been a half hour or so. He’s not too sure how fast magic works in this place but he’s excited to see how everything is progressing.

“Thanks for the help, Spike. I’ll be setting off now.”

Spike gives him a wave as Anon leaves the library. Well, first thing he can do is try and find Molestia. Last he remembers she said something about getting a few things. Anon looks off into the distance to see a few stands. Is that a market district? With nowhere else to go, he decides to start there. As he makes his way he notices all the ponies looking at him. At least they haven’t bolted to their homes and are instead keeping their distance from him. 

Then again, is his barrier still up? Anon reaches his hand forward and feels a force keeping him from moving it further. At least that’s a load off his mind. A few feet from the market area, the first thing he finds is a applecart with a orange pony wearing a hat. He can see she’s sweating a bit as she looks at him from the corner of her eye. He walks in front of her stand and she gives him a plastic smile.

“H-Howdy!” The pony says with forced enthusiasm. “What can I get for ya today?”

“I was wondering if you’ve seen a princess around here lately? Specifically a pink one.”

“Pink?” Applejack takes a second to think. “Oh! Ya mean Celestia? I sure don’t know why she’s pink but I guess it’s a royal thing to change colors.”

“That’s actually Molestia. Celestia’s sister. Can you tell me where she went?”

Well that’s news to Applejack. She’s never heard of Celestia having a sister, other than Luna.

“Well, I seen her and a few stallions head on over to that there alleyway. Not too sure what business they have there but that’s where I last saw them.”

Anon isn’t too sure what to think about that. He shouldn’t be worried, right? She’s a princess after all, she can take care of herself… Still, Anon has a pit in his stomach for some reason. Maybe checking on her couldn’t hurt? Anon gives the orange pony a thankful nod just before he walks over to the alleyway. As he makes his approach he notices something odd in the air, a certain familiar yet different scent. The closer he gets the more he finds, he can hear moans of some sort coming from the alleyway.

Once he’s close enough does he look into the dark alley. What he finds before him causes a few reactions. The first is shock, he immediately understands the image before him. It’s Molestia being gangbanged by no less than three stallions. The second is anger, he doesn’t know why but he feels betrayed. The last is sadness, he knows for some reason that this is all consensual. He puts a hand to his mouth to keep himself from vomiting, he quickly turns and runs away. Yet in his haste he bumps into a few trashcans but it does little to stop him.

Molestia should be having the time of her life right now but oddly enough she feels empty inside. All the parts are working but she’s not into it. The sound of a trashcan being tossed comes to her ears as she looks over at the source. She feel her heart freeze as she recognizes the back of Anon as he storms away. He saw her. Molestia casts a spell to get these stallions to climax immediately. Once they let go of her, she quickly gets to her feet and chases after Anon.

* * *

“Anon, perfect timing!” Luna says with cheer. However, Anon walks past her. “Anon?”

Celestia is standing next to her sister as this happened and uses her magic to grab Anon.

“Don’t touch me!” He shouts.

He whips around and finds that it’s Celestia and Luna standing there. His heart's still racing and his breaths are labored. Both Luna and Celestia are worried about what happened to Anon.

“Anon are you alright?” Luna asks.

“I-I...” Anon tries to speak but can’t find any words to say.

He can only look between the two sisters as his mouth is left hung open. His anger melts away as a crushing sadness takes him. His eyes clench shut as he looks away from Celestia and Luna, a few tears already making their way down his cheeks. Luna has no idea what is going on but she feels the need to comfort him. Without so much as a second thought, she walks past his bubble and takes him into an embrace. He jumps from the contact but soon holds onto her tightly as well. 

Celestia is shocked by this turn of events. What could’ve happened to Anon? Not even a half an hour has passed and now she finds him a total mess? She hears something from behind her and turns around. What she finds puts all of it into perspective in an instant. Her sister Molestia stands there covered in the seed of other stallions, smelling as if she’d been gangbanged. She’s breathing heavily as she looks over at Anon. It all makes sense now. Molestia tries to take a step forward but Celestia quickly casts a shield to keep her from getting close. 

“What are you doing, Celestia?”

“Protecting an innocent creature.”

“I need to speak with Anon.”

Celestia looks back at Anon and then back to Molestia. 

“I don't think he wants to speak with you right now.” Molestia can see Luna embracing Anon. She didn’t want this to happen. “I must hoof it to you. You managed to hurt him deeply without sleeping with him. I guess I was wrong in that assumption.”

“Celestia, I just have to explai-”

“Explain what, exactly? That you didn't mean to get plowed by those stallions? Did you accidentally fall onto their cocks?! Im sure you can just spin him a tale and make everything alright!” Celestia can feel her own anger in her sister starting to take hold of her but now is not the time. It’s far too late to bring up the past now. “Face it, Molestia, He’ll never look at you the same way again.”

Molestia feels her heart stop. This isn’t what she wanted. She just wanted to keep everything as it was and now it’s falling apart. Molestia looks past her sister.

“Anon, I di-”

“He can’t hear you. I think it would be best if you just leave.”

“What about Anon?”

“He’ll be staying with me. Seeing as Luna is now infected, he’ll need to take care of her until she’s well.”

“B-But...”

“The castle is all fixed.” Celestia looks behind her and finds Anon holding Luna up. “I guess it’s time for us to go. Enjoy your life, Molestia.”

In a flash, Luna, Anon and Celestia are gone. Molestia is stuck there trying to put together everything that transpired. Yet all that happens is that her eyes start to moisten as a few tears run down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

“How are you feeling, Luna?”

Anon is sitting beside Luna as he dabs her head a bit, clearing it of sweat and helping cool her off. 

“My entire body aches and my head feels as if it’s about to burst. Other than that, I’m peachy.”

Anon feels a smile on his face at Luna’s passive aggressive nature. He can’t blame her for the attitude either. She’s been suffering through this sickness for about two weeks now and Anon has been with her the entire way. Since he’s come to the castle to help nurse Luna back to health, he’s taken this as an opportunity to learn about this world. Celestia was more than willing to allow him access to her library, as long as she was with him and could clean the books after.

He’s learned a lot. So many things. Yet, even he knows that he’s been learning to hide away his memories. To try and forget about what happened in Ponyville. His smile slips some as his heart aches. He doesn’t know why it hurts him so much but he can’t deny that what he witnessed on that day still haunts him. He shakes his thoughts away and regains focus on Luna. 

“Don’t worry, you’re looking a lot better as the days go on.”

Luna scoffs. “My mane is a mess, my fur is matted and my eyes are no doubt bloodshot. In what way do I look better?”

“You’re starting to get your color back.”

Anon picks up one of her hooves and looks at her fur. She oddly enough was a pale blue when she got sick but now her fur color is starting to darken. He can only assume that’s a good sign. Luna removes her hoof from his hand.

“That matters little when you stink as much as I do.”

“I told you that I have no problem washing you.”

“I will not be treated as a filly. It’s bad enough that you must care for me now.”

Anon shakes his head. “Then you’re going to be smelly. I can’t magic you clean, that isn’t my thing.”

“My sis-”

“We’ve talked about it. You know she can’t come in here and she’s already using all of her magic to maintain the quarantine bubble, not to mention raising the sun and moon. She’s spent.”

Luna falls onto her back with a sigh of defeat.

“I feel so helpless.”

“That’s the thing about being sick. You are helpless. That’s why I’m here to help you.”

Luna doesn’t want to admit it but Anon’s right. She can’t do anything until she’s better and her sister is already doing everything she can. It seems that she must accept her fate.

“Are you certain you are alright with washing me?”

Anon nods. “Yup. I had to do the same wit-” Anon catches himself in mid-thought. “Yeah... I’m fine.”

Luna knows what he was about to say. In fact she’s been meaning to speak with Anon since they returned to the castle but her sickness has mostly kept her mouth shut since then. Luna is still in the dark about what went on in Ponyville, neither Anon nor her sister have spoken to her about what happened. She so desperately wants to know so that she can help him. Still, perhaps that can be saved for after she’s had a bath?

“I guess I can allow you to wash me this one time.”

Anon is glad to hear that. He didn’t want to say it but Luna’s smell was starting to become overwhelming. Now that he can finally get her clean, taking care of her will be a bit easier.

“Alright, I’ll just have one of the guards get everything ready.”

Anon gets up and heads over to the door. He stands there and knocks on it twice. The door opens and a unicorn guard is standing there.

“Yes?” He asks.

“I require a bucket, warm water, mane and fur shampoo.”

The guard nods. “Very well. Is that all?”

“Also have the chefs prepare lunch. Soup for Luna and a sandwich for me.”

“Understood.” 

The guard bows before Anon and takes his leave. Anon closes the door and returns to Luna’s side.

“He should be back soon. So, tell me about yourself, Luna. We haven’t had much time to talk since you’ve been sick. I’m interested in what your life is like.”

“Do you truly wish to know about me?” Luna asked surprised.

“Sure. I don’t see why not? Maybe we can swap stories?”

Luna must admit that she finds herself in a situation she’s never been in before. Someone actually wants to speak with her. Usually ponies are afraid of her presence but Anon doesn’t seem to be that way. It’s actually rather nice.

“Oh, well I guess I can share a few tales.”

“Alright. So tell me what you do?”

“Well, you know I raise the moon but what you don’t know is that I can enter into dreams.”

“Woah. How does that work?”

Luna can see genuine interest in his eyes. It puts her at ease as she thinks over how to explain to Anon how dreamwalking works.

“I guess we can start with the basics. First I enter into a ponies dream, mostly when they’re having a nightmare.”

* * *

A knock rings out into the room and breaks Anon and Luna from their talk. Too bad, it was getting rather good. Anon gets up from the bed and walks over to open it. He finds the unicorn guard there with a bucket and shampoo. With his magic the unicorn sets the bucket inside of the room for Anon. 

“You meals will arrive later.” He states.

“Thank you.”

Anon closes the door and brings the bucket over to the bed. He makes sure everything is all set as he places the bucket beside Luna’s bed and gets ready for what is to come. 

“You ready?” Anon asks.

Luna nods. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Anon accepts that answer and tears her covers off. The coolness of the room is a bit of a shock but Luna quickly adjusts. Anon dips the sponge into the bucket and wrings it out. He’s ready. Anon places the sponge on the top of her head and starts his work.

“You know,” Luna speaks. “I’ve told you about myself. What about you? Tell me about yourself.”

“I come from a world that’s similar to yours but also vastly different.”

“I asked about you, not your world.”

“There’s not much to tell, Luna. I lived a mediocre life. Had a few friends, no girlfriend and lived in an apartment. My life was simple,” Anon lets out a sigh. “But it was my life.”

Luna knows what it must feel like to be removed from what he knows so well and being thrown into a new world. While this may be the same planet she was born into, the years she spent on the moon gave the world enough time to leave her behind. She might as well have been thrown onto another planet. Nothing is as it was a thousand years ago.

“I know how you feel.”

Nightmare Moon. Luna told him about that part of her life. It sounds pretty crazy but then again this world is rather crazy. He does feel bad for her though. It’s true in a sense, she probably does know how he feels.

“It’s not all bad though. I...” Anon stops as his mind goes back to Molestia. “Never mind.”

Luna is on the same wavelength as him. He was going to talk about her sister. Anon finishes her head and moves down to Luna’s body.

“Anon, may I ask you a personal question?”

“I guess.”

Luna is thinking over how to phrase her question but feels her mind go blank as she feels something press against her marehood. Her head snaps to Anon as he cleans her privates. Luna’s face is covered in a huge blush as she wasn’t expecting this to happen.

“W-What are you doing?!”

Anon snaps back to reality as he realises where his hand is right now. He swallows hard as he can feel the lips of Luna’s mare goods pressing against his knuckles. He didn’t even know he was cleaning her down there, it was all just automatic. He quickly removes the sponge from Luna and looks at her in worry.

“S-Sorry. I just, I’ve done this before and I kinda fell into a routine. I didn’t mean anything by it, honest.”

Luna takes a second to regain her composure. It does make sense. He’s probably done this with Molestia countless times. Embarrassing as it may be, he does need to ensure she’s thoroughly clean. Luna looks away from him, still blushing like mad as she flicks her tail onto her back, giving Anon a clear view of her marebits.

“I-I understand. Please, continue.”

When Anon looks down at Luna’s marehood. He finds something odd... He doesn’t feel anything. He’s not nervous, embarrassed or even aroused. In fact, his heart and hands are steady. Usually with... He winces slightly as Molestia keeps coming to mind. He needs to forget about her. Without pause, Anon returns to cleaning Luna. Luna is now trying to get her mind back on track as Anon cleans her privates. She hates to admit it’s been awhile since she’s had a male touch her and this attention is starting to sturr some of her buried arousal. Still, she needs to ask him about Molestia and that’s enough to keep her in check.

“What happened between you and my sister?”

Anon jerks slightly at that sudden question. His hand mashing against Luna’s clit. She feels her pussy wink as she lets out a moan. She’s just as quick to bite her lip as Anon removes the sponge from her. Her question was so out of the blue that he didn’t even realise what he just did. Instead he’s been stuck in thought of what he could say. Luna wasn’t expecting Anon to react like that. After a moment of silence Anon finally speaks.

“I caught her with a few stallions.”

Luna feels herself calm as his words enter her mind. It makes sense now. Luna didn’t think much of it at the time but when Anon was telling his story to her back in Ponyville, his voice was filled with joy as he spoke of Molestia. How the two of them talked with one another for hours. Luna would dare say that Anon feels far more than he realises and this is why seeing her sister in such a situation has hurt him so.

“I am sorry you had to witness such a thing but may I ask you another question?”

“Sure.”

“How much has Molestia told you about her past?”

Anon looks up at Luna slightly confused. Well, he knows about when she was young, then... Anon’s mind goes blank. Wait, he doesn’t remember ever talking to her about her life after a certain point. If he recalls it correctly, she only spoke about her life just before she got her cutie mark.

“I guess she’s only told me about when she was a filly. Any time I asked her about what she does as a princess or anything recent mostly fell on deaf ears. I just thought that it was something personal and let it rest.”

Luna is starting to get more pieces to this puzzle. Thinking back to when she first met Anon in Ponyville, she still remembers vividly how odd her sister was acting. Doing many things she’s never once saw from her. Protecting another, standing up to Celestia, so full of confidence and strength. It reminded Luna of the good old days, before her banishment, before Molestia got her cutie mark. Luna is accepting of her sister but she misses the old Molestia and that’s the pony she saw in Ponyville. The only new thing in her life is Anon. So perhaps this is deeper than she knows? Still, Anon needs to understand how her sister is before he can look to forgive her.

“Anon, I’m going to tell you a story. Please, listen and keep an open mind above all else.”

Anon can hear the serious tone Luna is giving him. He sets the sponge down into the bucket and gives her his full attention.

“Alright.”

Luna lets out a sigh. “Molestia isn’t a bad pony, just confused.”

* * *

Celestia has a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hasn’t the faintest clue as to why. She must say that since Anon has been taking care of Luna she’s been getting to know him personally. He’s very nice, well spoken and above all else respectful. Yet there’s something deep down inside of him that she cannot understand. His infatuation with Molestia. She remembers the look of betrayal on his face, the sadness in his eyes. Celestia has been thinking about what it could mean. The first thought is that he actually likes Molestia. Yet what for? She never slept with him, as far as she’s said. So what is there to like?

It’s very confusing. Celestia still remembers Molestia’s broken look as well. She actually did look like she was sorry for what she did. It makes Celestia question all of the odd things that have been going on since Anon has come to Equestria. Since he’s been friends with Molestia. Celestia’s mind wanders to old memories of Molestia before she got her cutie mark. She was so loving, motherly. She spoke with a gentle but authoritative tone if the situation required it. Celestia wanted to grow up to be just like Molestia.

Then she got her cutie mark. Celestia always believed that when a pony got their cutie mark then their life would become better. Yet her sister seemed to change for the worse. Partying, sex, drugs and alcohol. There were no limits to what Molestia would do. Age didn’t matter, height, weight or even species. All of her positive traits seemed to disappear as they were replaced with promiscuity. Celestia hates the pony her sister has become. Many a days she hoped that her sister would return to how she once was. Yet that day never came. 

So why did she look like her former self in Ponyville? What happened in those few months alone with Anon that changed Molestia so much? It’s bothering Celestia too much to even focus on her work. She needs to know. If she doesn’t, then this feeling will never go away.

“Guard.”

“Yes, Princess?”

“I’ll be leaving soon. Hold court off until my return.”

“Very well, Princess.”

Celestia rises from her throne and gets ready to head to Ponyville. She’s going to squash this feeling once and for all.

* * *

Celestia teleports in front of the old royal castle. It looks as pristine as the day they first built it, thanks to her and Luna’s magic they were able to restore this relic. Yet while it was fixed for Anon, Celestia can only guess that her sister has claimed this place as her own. Who knows what she could’ve done to the place since they last saw one another? For all she knows it could be filled with an untold amount of deviant partners. Molestia isn’t one to ignore her baser instincts for long.

Still, just standing here will do nothing but create questions. Celestia doesn't knock as she shows herself in. She takes a peek inside and finds that the room is empty. Well, this is either a good or bad sign. Chances are that all the stallions are in her room. Celestia navigates through the castle and goes to where Molestia’s room is. Celestia presses an ear against the door and listens to any sounds coming from within.

Odd, she doesn't hear the sounds of moaning? She hates to admit it but she knows that Molestia is a screamer, a part of her sister she wish she didn't know. Well, moaning or not she came here for answers. Celestia throws the doors open and takes a look inside. What she finds is shocking. Molestia is sleeping in bed, by herself. Her eyes are matted and red, as if she’s been crying for awhile. This is disturbing on many levels for Celestia. She’s never seen her sister cry or be left alone for any amount of time. What is going on?

Molestia wakes up to the sound of someone entering her room. She looks up and finds Celestia standing there. She just buries her face into her pillow.

“What do you want? You here to gloat about how I’m all alone? How my promiscuity has driven away the only friend I ever had?” Molestia asks.

Celestia feels as if she’s been struck. The tone of her sister's voice, how everything just seems so gloomy. What is happening to her sister? This isn’t the Molestia she knows. This pony before her is vulnerable and weak. Celestia has never seen her sister like this, before and after she got her cutie mark.

“N-No...” Celestia feels herself speak out. “...Have you been like this since Anon left?”

“Why do you care? It’s been millennia since you’ve even given me a single thought.”

“I...” Celestia looks to her hooves unsure of what to say. Molestia is right but it’s not one sided. “You make it hard for me to care. You’re always doing stupid things that cause trouble. I hate who you are.”

A long silence fills the room, leaving the last thing Celestia said hanging in the air.

“So do I.”

Celestia feels her eyes widen as she looks up at her sister. 

“W-What was that?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. You win, Celestia. I am a miserable mare now. My life, my cutie mark, everything has led to me being as alone as I am right now.”

“Why did you do it?” Celestia walks closer to the bed. “Why did you allow strangers to ravage you?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

Celestia feels her last nerve being played with. This mare before her makes her sick. Acting like a filly, as if her emotions are too complex for the world to understand.

“I can if you tell me!” Celestia shouts in anger.

“Like you care!” Molestia sits up. “Just go back to your castle and pretend like everything's alright!”

“Stop being a filly and just tell me what’s wrong!”

“You wanna know what’s wrong?! I love Anon!” Molestia shouts.

Celestia’s eyes widen. “W-What?”

Molestia looks to her hooves. Why did she say that? Why was that the first thing to come out of her mouth? She feels her heart wince. Is that why she hurts so much? It makes sense now. How she felt around him and why things didn’t feel right in that moment. It’s because she actually loves him.

“I love Anon.” Molestia says calmly.

“But... Why would yo-”

“I... I was afraid of what he would think, if I tried to, get familiar with him. He makes me feel like I’ve never felt before. I had this itch but even when I was with those stallions I felt so hollow. I wish it never happened.”

Celestia doesn’t know what to think. Her sister actually loves something? This isn’t something that’s happened before. 

“So... You’ve been here, crying over Anon?”

Molestia nods. “Yes.”

“I...” Celestia's brain isn’t working well.

“It’s alright, Tia. There’s nothing you can say.” Molestia looks up to her younger sister and gives her a small smile. “Tell Anon I’m sorry, for everything.”

Before Celestia can say anything, Molestia teleports her back to Canterlot. Celestia is standing in the throne room in shock. This is serious.

“Are you alright, Princess?” One of her guards ask.

“Until further notice day court is closed. I have something that requires my immediate attention.”

The guard gives her a salute and Celestia walks out of the throne room towards Luna’s room. She needs to speak with Anon.

* * *

“So you’re saying that it wasn’t her fault?”

“Not exactly.” Luna tries to find a better way to explain it. “She just can’t control her urges like other ponies.”

Anon has been told many things by Luna and he’s having a hard time understanding it all.

“How long has she been like that?”

“Ever since she got her cutie mark.”

“So, a long time?” Luna nods. “If she’s a sex crazed maniac, why didn’t she try anything with me?”

“That’s... A good question. I honestly cannot answer that, Anon. This is something my sister has never done before. She cares not of species, gender or sapience. I have no idea why she did not bed you.”

“Am I ugly?” Anon asks Luna.

“Well,” Luna feels a blush on her face. “No. You are rather attractive in your own way.”

Anon is stumped. “What am I supposed to think about all of this?”

“I cannot tell you what to think. I just want you to know all the angles. Whatever you decide if up to you.”

Anon takes a deep breath and lets it out as he scratches the back of his head in thought. Luna has dropped some interesting information onto his lap. He’s learned that Molestia is a sex addicted pony. Anon’s heard of such things on earth but has never experienced it himself. Still, there are just so many things that leave him confused. The main thing is why does he care? Why did it hurt so much? That’s the real question he needs to answer himself.

“Thank you for the information, Luna. I think I need some time alone.”

“I will be fine in your absence.”

“Thanks.” 

Anon gets up and walks towards Luna’s door but stops when it opens by itself. Celestia is standing there and looking directly at Anon.

“We need to talk.”

“Ok?” 

Anon is confused by her serious attitude but follows behind her as she turns to leave.

* * *

Anon and Celestia have been walking for awhile now. Neither of them have spoken a single word to one another. The tension in the air is so thick that Anon feels that he could choke on it at any moment. Anon notices that Celestia is taking him towards the gardens. It’s a place that’s secluded, not even the guards are allowed to enter there. It seems that whatever she plans, she intends it to be private. Soon they enter into the gardens as Celestia guides him deep within, so that no prying eyes or ears may hear or see them.

Once she feels they are alone does she stop in her tracks, Anon mirroring her. She turns around to face him and he can see how serious she is. Something has happened recently, that much Anon can tell. Yet he has no idea what could’ve put Celestia into this type of mood. 

“Please, sit.” Celestia speaks in a calm tone.

Anon does as she says as she lays onto the grass a few feet away from him. They’re facing each other now and Anon waits for why Celestia brought him here. Celestia takes a deep breath in to steady her thoughts. So many things are swimming within her mind. So much that she has to tell Anon but first she must know how he feels. She has a strong feeling it is not far from her sisters. 

“Anon. Do you hate Molestia?”

Anon wasn’t expecting Celestia to ask him something like that. He opens his mouth to respond but finds his thoughts freeze. Celestia can only sit there and watch as Anon closes his mouth and takes a second to think. It’s always more complicated than they think. As Anon thinks over Celestia’s question, he finds that his first answer of yes hurt him deeply. He doesn’t want to say it. It’s true that when he found Molestia doing what she was doing he felt sick, he felt betrayed and in that moment he did hate her. Yet after talking to Luna, he isn’t too sure about that. He shakes his head. Why does he feel like that anyways?

Sure Molestia is fun to be around, she listens to whatever Anon says and they have a lot in common despite their differences. Molestia is smart, kind... Beautiful... Anon feels his heart wince. He knows he likes her, maybe even loves her. Two months alone with someone is enough time to get to know them. He’s thought about a lot of things involving Molestia during that time. Like holding her, kissing her, maybe even making love.

Yet when he found her in that alleyway... His world, his hopes and dreams, they all crumbled away. They were never officially together, hell, they weren’t even unofficially together. She is her own mare and Anon shouldn’t feel as hurt as he does when he thinks of that moment but perhaps that’s what love is? Does he hate Molestia? No, he doesn’t. If anything, he hates himself. He should’ve talked to her sooner. He should’ve told her about how he felt. Even if she didn’t feel the same way, he would’ve at least known. Now though, now he’s just confused. 

“I don’t hate her.” He lets out a sad sigh. “When I saw her with those stallions. I felt betrayed, I felt hurt. I never told Molestia how I felt and because of that I lost my chance. I care for her deeply, I’m not too sure if it’s love but I just wish I did things differently.”

So it seems that Anon has felt the same as her sister for just as long.

“Anon. I will not try to explain my sister's actions to you. Her reasons are for you and you alone to hear and understand. I brought you here to the garden to tell you that my sister is miserable without you. Sulking away in the castle you two were once going to call home. Please, go and speak with her. I will not force you but I feel that you should speak your piece.”

Anon can feel his heart race a bit. Can he really face Molestia right now? His mind is still swimming from so many different things. Yet if what Celestia says is true, then there is more to this than meets the eye. He has to know why this all happened. 

“Alright. I’ll go see her.”

Celestia nods. “I will teleport you there but know that Luna will still need you to take care of her.” Celestia creates a small stone in her magic and floats it to Anon. “Smash this and I will return you to the castle.”

“I understand.” Anon puts the stone into his pocket.

“Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Very well.”

Celestia casts her spell and Anon disappeared from her sight. Celestia has no idea why she’s doing this but perhaps it has to do with that fact that she feels pity for her sister. Never has she saw Molestia in such a state and she can only hope that Anon and her will come to an agreement they both can agree to.

* * *

Molestia can’t stop thinking about him. No matter how hard she tries and no matter how many tears she sheds she can’t stop thinking about Anon. She’s never felt like this before and now that her sister has dug up another thing from within her she can’t help but feel more pain. For so long she thought that her cutie mark was about sex. It was about laying with as many creatures as she could so she can spread love. Yet that isn’t what it was. The fact is that she had no idea what she was doing. Like a filly thinking they knew how the world worked she was thrown into something that made her scared and confused. 

She didn’t want to lose him and yet she was the reason he was driven away. All because she wanted him so deeply, to express her love in the only way she knew how. Yet she didn’t want him to be like everyone else, just a simple lay. She was afraid of what he would think, of being rejected. He was not affected by her charm or even her aura. He got to know her and she came to know him. It was as if she were a normal pony, no one night stand or drunken escapade. She was a mare and he was a man. He understood her and she understood him. For these past few months she fell for him without knowing. Writing off her own feelings as nothing more than lust. 

Yet while she was in that alley with those stallions she never felt so hollow in her life. So disgusted. It felt more like shards of glass were shoved into her than the usual pleasure. She can still remember the look Anon gave her. He looked so hurt and angry. She wonders why? Perhaps he actually did like her but that matters little now. He hates her and she’ll never see him again. That thought alone makes her heart hurt all the more.

A knock rings from her bedroom door.

“I told you to leave me alone, Celestia.” Molestia responds.

The door slowly opens and Molestia looks over to the door. She feels her heart skip a beat. That’s not her sister. Anon is standing there looking at Molestia. He feels his heart wince. She looks horrible. Far worse than when she was sick. It looks like she hasn’t been taking care of herself. The room smells and she isn’t faring any better. 

“Hey.” Anon greets her.

Molestia doesn’t know what to think right now. Anon is standing at her door. She wants to tell him she’s sorry, she want’s to try and explain everything, yet not a single word leaves her mouth. She’s just sitting there unable to speak. Anon walks over to her bed and takes a seat at the edge. He looks around the room a bit, Celestia and Luna did a great job restoring the place.

“The castle looks nice.”

The castle? Why is Anon talking about the castle? Why isn’t he looking at her with judgmental eyes. Why is he not calling her a horrible pony? Molestia doesn’t understand what is going on right now but decides to play along.

“My sisters did a great job.”

Anon nods. “They did. Luna’s still pretty sick but doing well.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“I’ve been learning a lot about Equestria thanks to Celestia. She lets me use the library and sometimes we chat when she’s not busy.”

“The royal library is known for its vast collection.”

Anon is beating around the bush. He just needs to get everything off his chest.

“Luna talked to me about you.” Molestia freezes in place. “Told me about your cutie mark and some other interesting things.” Anon lets out a sigh. “Molly,” Molestia feels her heart skip a beat when she hears his pet name for her. “I don’t think I can ever understand why you did what you did or even why you do what you do.” This is it, Molestia knew this was coming. “But I don’t blame you.”

“W-What?” Molestia is confused.

“I don’t blame you for what you did.” Anon lets out another sigh. “We were never really a thing, so it’s dumb of me to expect you to be faithful when you’re single. I guess I kinda missed my chance to tell you how I felt. You being a princess and me being an alien I thought it was just a farfetched idea from the start. Still,” Anon looks into Molestia’s eyes. “I love you, Molly.”

This isn’t what Molestia was expecting. She was expecting him to shun her or even bad mouth her and yet he’s here before her telling her how he feels.

“I love you too.” Molestia feels herself speak out.

“Really?”

She nods. “I-” She looks down to her hooves. “I was afraid of being intimate with you. I thought it would ruin what we had. So... That’s why I did what I did. Even while it was happening it made me sick. I never felt so disgusting in my entire life.”

So that’s it. It makes sense in a really weird way. Perhaps it’s a pony thing? Anon still finds their culture hard to understand but the fact still remains. What she did wasn’t wrong, they were never really dating in the first place. Still, to hear from her that she hates it makes him feel better in a way. Anon reaches over and rests a hand on her hoof. Molestia looks up and meets his gaze.

“Would you like to start over?” He asks.

She nods. “Yes.”

“Alright, but first.”

Anon leans in and presses his lips against Molestia’s. Her eyes widen as they quickly fall closed. Tears stream from her eyes as they both embrace each other for this moment. They both pull away from one another with small smiles.

“I like you, Molly.”

“I like you, Anon.”

“Wanna go out sometime?”

“That would be lovely.”

“Great.” Anon looks out the window and finds the sun is further along than he last remembered. “I have to go back to the castle. Luna is still pretty sick.”

“I understand.”

Anon pulls the stone out of his pocket and looks at Molestia. He doesn’t want to leave her alone like this.

“I could use a little help.” He offers as she shows her the stone.

Molestia gives a small titter. 

“I have the free time.”

“Alright, then let’s go.”

Anon wraps Molestia into an embrace and chucks the rock out an open window. They spend that brief moment in bliss as their hearts settle. The start of a relationship doesn’t have to be perfect. If you really love them and they love you, then it’ll all work out in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like clop then know that it's skippable. {Clop start} {Clop end}

Anon shakes his head as he places a wet towel on Twilight’s head. She’s been running a fever since she came here. Not that he’s surprised considering the situation.

“We had this talk a thousand times, Twilight. I told you how dangerous it can be and you still decided to come here without your bubble.”

Twilight coughs a bit as she starts to shiver. Anon moves the blanket up closer to her neck. That seems to help her a bit as she lets out a small sigh of regret.

“I-I just wanted to talk to you without that stupid bubble. Like the princesses.”

Anon doesn’t even want to think about how Celestia managed to get sick all those months ago but it’s still no excuse for what Twilight has done.

“We still don’t know how this disease will affect you. There’s a chance you could be stuck in this castle for a year.”

“T-That’s ok. Spike’s been asking for more responsibility around the library and the girls will help him out if it’s too much trouble.”

Anon doesn’t even know how to respond to that.

“That’s not the point I’m trying to make.” He states in a hardened tone.

Anon isn’t mad at Twilight. He’s just worried about her wellbeing. The last thing he wants if for her to be stuck in this castle for a long time. She has friends, a job and even a weird friendship thing she does for Celestia. He doesn’t want to take that away from her.

“I know.” Twilight rests a hoof onto Anon’s hand. “Still, it’s nice to actually touch you. It feels so impersonal when I’m in that bubble. I can’t hug you or anything.”

Ponies and their weird friendship touchy feely stuff. He’s been in Equestria long enough to understand a great many things now that Twilight has been teaching him. It’s been around six months since he made up with Molestia and things have been going great. In fact, they’re officially “special someponys” as Twilight likes to say. Celestia was even nice enough to set up a means for them to get whatever they need. Since Anon knows the Everfree so well, he got a job to explore, locate and catalogue the various plants and animals that call the Everfree home. Not only that but he’s also mapping the entirety of the Everfree, which is a lifelong goal of his.

He works with an interesting Zebra that speaks in rhymes and is pretty good company as well. Molestia on the other hand has gotten back into the royal spotlight. Taking up more responsibilities, such as various things around the nation and even helping both Luna and Celestia raise and lower the moon whenever they need a break. Anon is happy to say that those three have grown a lot closer and the beef between Celestia and Molestia has seemingly vanished.

So all in all it’s working out great for everyone. Except Twilight, since she’s now sick and Anon will have to take care of her until she’s better. 

“Always jumping and never looking.” Anon says with a chuckle.

“Well, I had a somepony teach me about trusting in a friend.”

“Yeah? I guess that’s a story that’ll have to wait.” Anon can hear someone walking around, Molestia must be back from work. “Get some rest, Twi. I’ll bring you some food later.” Anon points to her stand. “Water’s right there.” Then to her bedside. “Bucket is right there.”

“Bucket?” Twilight asks confused.

“You’ll understand when the time comes. If you need me, just use this.” Anon sets a stone on the nightstand. “You should know how it works. Tap it and that’s it.”

“Thanks, Anon.” Twilight closes her eyes and quickly falls asleep.

Anon just shakes his head as he leaves the room. That mare can do some pretty crazy stuff. Twilight’s temporary room isn’t too far from his and Molestia’s, so he walks down to the other end of the hallway and enters into his room. He finds Molestia taking off her regalia and setting it onto the dresser.

“How was work?” Anon asks as he walk to her side and helps her take of her chest piece.

Molestia lets out a sigh of relief as the last piece comes off of her. Taking a moment to toss her mane a bit to help it relax against her withers. That crown does tend to leave an indentation in her mane.

“Busy as usual. I had to go to the crystal empire and talk with Cadance about the crystal heart. Once I was done there Luna wished to chat for awhile about how things have been going on between us.”

Anon helps fluff the fur where Molestia’s regalia sits so it isn’t pressed against her skin. A ritual of sorts to help her feel more comfortable.

“Good news?”

Molestia giggles at that. “Of course. She’s happy to hear that our relationship is stable.”

Anon moves to Molestia’s side as she looks herself over in the mirror.

“Tia?”

“Rest is doing her well. Now she has a bit more free time to do with what she pleases and since she has less to stress about the more relaxed she is.”

“Well it’s always nice to hear how you three are doing well.”

“Is it?” Molestia bumps Anon with her flank.

“I do care about how happy you are.”

Molestia only smiles at that as she leans in for a kiss. Anon shows no hesitance as he kisses her back.

“Speaking of happy,” Molestia speaks once they move from their kiss, taking the moment to walk over to the bed and taking a seat. Reaching over to the nightstand, turning on the phone and picking some relaxing music. “Do you remember our talk a few weeks back?”

Anon raises an eyebrow. “About the new pool?”

Molestia gives him a deadpanned expression. “No. You know... The _other_ thing?”

Other thing? Anon thinks over what Molestia could be talking about.

“Oh? Oh! You mean _that_? So you’re free to...” Anon gestures with his hand as he pokes his finger into a hole he’s made with the other hand.

Molestia giggles at that lewd display.

“In a manner of speaking, yes.”

That confuses Anon. “In a manner of speaking?”

“Well...” Molestia rocks her head back and forth. “Remember when you told me your fantasy?”

Anon feels uncomfortable. “I told you that was just a fantasy. You also said you wouldn’t get mad!”

“I’m not mad, Anon. However, what if I told you that it didn’t _have_ to be a fantasy?”

Anon can feel the saliva in his mouth thicken. His heart slightly racing as what Molestia said enters into his ears.

“W-What?”

She smiles coily at him. “What if I talked to my sisters about your fantasy and they were rather open to the idea of a foursome?”

Anon’s mind goes blank. Wait a second...

“Y-You’ve got to be kidding me? You actually told them about that?!”

“They are my sisters, Anon. We share everything. Despite our differences in the past, my sisters are a bit more open minded now that things have settled.”

Anon takes a second to take this all in.

“So you’re telling me that Celestia and Luna want to have a foursome with us?” Molestia nods. “Is this really alright for us to do? I mean, we haven’t even done that deed on our own yet.”

Molestia has considered that. In fact she’s spent many nights thinking about them taking the next step in their relationship. For these passing months she’s been holding herself back for the right moment. This is the moment she’s been waiting for.

“Anon, I don’t know how to put into words how I feel about this. I just love you and my sisters so much that I cannot even imagine experiencing this moment without them...” Molestia then looks to Anon with slight worry. “If this is not something you care for then I will understand. I know that some wish for their fantasies to remain as such.”

Anon rubs the back of his neck in thought. This is so out of the blue. Sure, Molestia and him talk a lot before they go to sleep. Molestia once asked Anon if he had a fantasy and Anon told her that he kinda liked the idea of bedding sisters. It was all in good fun and Molestia even told him about some crazy stuff she did in the past. Anon easily admits that Celestia and Luna are very beautiful mares and what guy hasn’t had the kinky thought of sleeping with a girlfriend’s sister? 

He never thought she would actually go along with it, let alone get the other two to agree. Still. It seems like kind of a big deal to Molestia. Less about the sex and more about the experience. He knows that Molestia has a very deep and complex feeling of love for everything. Unlike Cadance, it’s raw and unbound by most forms of societal rules. So in a weird way, this moment is so special that she wants nothing more than to share it with the ones she loves the most.

“Molestia, I get it... I’m open to the idea.” Anon admits. “However, I want us to do this right. You know, wine and dine. The whole nine yards. How long has it even been since your sisters have dated anyone?”

Molestia can feel her heart flutter at hearing this. Ever since the day they made up. Anon’s been trying so hard to understand how Molestia feels about things. He’s patient and kind, always looking for answers and never judging her. It’s why she hasn’t felt an uncontrollable sexual need during this entire time. She never wants to see the look she saw on his face all those months ago.

“Now that takes me back. I honestly don’t think either of them have ever been in a serious relationship before. Probably the last time any of them have been on a date was when they were about Twilight’s age.”

Jesus... So Anon can only guess it’s been a very long time.

“Well... I’ll leave the planning in your hooves. Tell your sisters and we’ll do this right.” Anon shakes his head. “How can I even handle so many mares?”

Molestia giggles at his open thought. “Don’t worry, if the story you told me about human stamina is true, you’ll do just fine.”

Anon just shakes his head as he walks over to the door.

“I gotta get Twilight something to eat. Do you want anything?”

“I’m fine. I’ll probably send a letter to Tia and tell her the news.”

“Awesome. I’ll be back soon.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

Anon still can’t believe this is happening. Molestia sent the letter and both of her sisters were quick to respond and even delightfully surprised by his idea of making it official with a meal shared between them. Anon is in the kitchen prepping everything he plans to make for this evening. He thought he would have more time to make this work but Molestia told him they were interested in doing this tonight, as it was the only free time between the three of them for a rather long time.

So Anon is hard at work as he chops various veggies and tries his best to remember all the intimate talks he’s had with the three sisters. Foods they like to eat, what their favorite things are. Anon is so nervous about this. For so long he’s seen Celestia and Luna as friends. Sure he’s had the passing thought of what it would be like to sleep with them but he never thought it would actually come true. So he wants to make sure everything is perfect. Above all else he still wants them to be his friends in the end of it all.

“You’re too tense.” Molestia speaks as she works next to Anon. “My sisters aren’t expecting perfection. To be perfectly honest, I bet they’re just as nervous as you. It’s been so long for them and their next experience is going to be with a close friend.”

Anon lets out a sigh. “I don’t know how you deal with it, Molly. I just can’t stop thinking about how everything will go.”

Molestia chuckles a bit. “I’m worried too.”

“Really?”

“Of course. This is a rather big step for all of us. I get to experience something I’ve been waiting for a long time with my special someone but I will also get to share the experience with my sisters. Tia has always been very shy when it comes to sex, being far more traditional in her mindset. So this is a very big step for her to take. Luna on the other hoof has always been more open to sex but she does worry about what will happen too. You are a very close friend of hers and I know she doesn’t want to disappoint. The fact is, Anon, we’re all nervous.”

It makes sense. He’s not the only one that has various thoughts racing in his mind about what is going to happen.

“Guess we’ll have to try our hardest to make them feel comfortable.” Anon says with a smile as he looks at Molestia.

She smiles as well as she gives a nod. “You’re right. So, let’s make sure this dinner goes off without a hitch.”

* * *

“They’ll be here any minute.” Molestia says.

“Everything ready?”

Molestia looks over the table that is set for dinner.

“Looks that way. Twilight?”

“Doing great. I made her dinner, cleaned out her bucket and took her to the restroom. She should be fast asleep.”

“Perfect.” Molestia looks to the front door of the castle. “My sisters are here.”

Anon raises a brow at Molestia but hears a loud knock resonate in the room. He notices Molestia look at him as she nods her head at the door. Anon walks over and answers it and finds Celestia and Luna standing there. The first thing that throws him off is that they’re dressed up. Not in their usual regalia. Celestia is wearing an odd cross between what looks like a roman toga around her front half, while it drifts to her flank, it changes into a dress. Adding the fact that it’s a pink and red color, with gold sun emblems on the dress makes the entire thing that much more eye popping. 

Luna is dressed in a similar fashion but the toga like part is see through and tinted a light blue color, while the dress is reminiscent to her fur color, with silver moons as the pattern for the dress. All in all Anon can easily say that they look lovely. He’s never seen a pony wearing a dress before so it makes their appearance all the more shocking. Molestia too is taken by surprise by her sister’s appearance. She herself decided to forgo the idea of dressing up as she wanted to give off a more laid back atmosphere. 

“Hello, Anon.” Celestia speaks. “I take it we aren’t late?”

Anon shakes his head “No, not at all.” Anon moves aside and wave for them to enter. “Please, come in.”

Each sister gives a nod as they walk into the castle. Anon is getting a weird feeling from Celestia. Luna looks proper nervous as she looks at Anon briefly and turns away with a blush when he looks at her. Celestia on the other hand is acting rather detached. It’s almost as if she’s not herself. Anon decides that perhaps breaking the ice will help everyone calm down.

“You two look lovely.” Anon speaks out.

Anon can see a slight flinch from Celestia as she quickly returns to her stone face.

“Thank you. My sister and I have been getting ready for this dinner.”

“You two must be starving.” Molestia comes in. “We have everything ready. If you’ll follow Anon and I we can show you to the dining hall.”

Celestia and Luna give a nod as they follow behind Anon and Molestia. Anon leans towards Molestia and whispers into her ear.

“Is Tia acting weird?”

“She’s nervous. Just keep up the sweet talk and she’ll relax soon enough.”

Alright. So Anon just has to make sure that everyone feels at home here. To be perfectly honest, he doesn’t feel very relaxed yet either. This entire thing is crazy but it’s something he wants to do. They’re all adults and it’s not like he’s going to ask them if they’re interested. He already knows that. Plus these gals haven’t had sex in god knows how long. It’s probably something all of them can use. Anon knows he’s been having a tough time and it’s only been about a year or so since he’s had sex. He can’t even imagine a few hundred or a thousand.

The four of them make it to the dining hall. Anon waves for the three of them to sit.

“I’ll bring out our first meal.”

Anon excuses himself as the three sisters are left alone. Celestia and Luna look around the dining room. It’s been changed. The decorations pallet are towards their sister Molestia’s color now. It makes sense, seeing as this is her castle now.

“I have to say that you’ve done well with decorating the place.”

Molestia chuckles. “It wasn’t me.”

Luna and Celestia looks to their sister in confusion.

“I’m sorry?”

“Anon decorated the entire castle.”

Both sisters are shocked to hear that. There are tapestries that hang high above the ground. Various small details and other things that would pose a threat to any creature that couldn’t fly if they were to fall.

“Isn’t that a bit dangerous?” Luna asks.

“You know Anon. He’s always doing something crazy.” Molestia chuckles. “Last week he tried to pet a Timberwolf. You’d be surprised how close he got to it before the creature ran off.”

Celestia and Luna can’t believe what they are hearing. Anon hasn’t spoken to either of them about this encounter. Celestia especially so, seeing as she gets reports from Anon about the Everfree on a weekly basis. This stirs something deep within Celestia. A worry for her friend.

“What if he got hurt?!” Celestia shouts in anger.

Molestia looks at her sister with a raised brow. “Then he would be hurt.”

Celestia’s mouth is hanging open in shock. Does her sister not care about Anon’s wellbeing? Was she wrong about Molestia changing? Before Celestia’s thoughts become overwhelming a voice speaks out to them.

“I know it sounds odd,” All sisters look over to see Anon standing in the room with his arms full with plates. “But that’s just how I am.” He walks over and sets his plate onto the table. “I’m not completely reckless.” He sets Molestia’s plate down. “I only put myself into situations I know I can handle.” He sets Luna’s down next. “If I thought I was going to be in any danger, then I wouldn’t do it.” Lastly he sets Celestia’s plate down. “That’s if Molestia even let me do it in the first place. Overall I’m not a child and shouldn’t be treated as such. I will get hurt but that’s no reason to worry.” Anon walks back and takes his seat. “That Timberwolf was a pup. If it bit me I doubt it would’ve done much more than hurt my pride.”

Celestia calms down a bit at hearing Anon’s explanation.

“Thanks for being worried about me, Tia.” Anon adds.

Celestia can see Anon smiling at her. She turns away with a visible blush. Molestia prods Anon with her wing. Anon just rolls his eyes, already knowing what she’s trying to signal to.

“Enough chitchat. Let’s enjoy our meals!” Molestia says.

All agree as they decide to enjoy the meal they’re sharing.

* * *

Everything is going better than Molestia imagined. Anon put on the charm during dinner and chatted up her sisters. Talking about many things they found interests in. Not only that but his meal selection was on point too. Each meal was specifically designed for the pony in mind. Molestia even found herself surprised when Anon made her favorite meal. It seems he really went all out to make sure that everyone was having the time of their life. Molestia could see clearly on her sister's faces how much they were enjoying this evening.

Celestia laughed at a few jokes Anon told and Luna listened intensly as Anon told her a few myths from his world. He even talked to Molestia about a few things and each sister chatted with one another. So everything is going just as planned. Everyone is relaxed and the dinner is finally over. Anon looks over at Molestia as she gives him a nod, telling him it’s time. 

“I can easily say this has been the best meal we’ve ever shared.” Anon speaks up.

“That I can agree with.” Celestia adds.

“So, I have one last thing I wish to ask you two.”

“What is that, Anon?” Luna asks.

Anon gets serious for a moment. He knows why they’re here but he wants to hear it himself. If they are serious about this then he’ll feel no hesitation. 

“Are you two really interested in having a foursome?”

Celestia and Luna have a blush on their face as they look at one another and give small nods. They return their gaze to Anon as Celestia takes this moment to speak.

“We have taken the time to discuss this in length, Anon. You are kind and caring. Thinking of others before yourself. You are not looking for political power or financial gain. Even the meals you have prepared tell us alone how much you’ve listened. To be perfectly honest, we trust no other with such an intimate moment than you.”

Anon is now the one to be shocked. He wasn’t expecting to be praised in such a way. Let alone be given the trust they have placed on him. He knows how important this moment is but hearing that from Celestia makes him all the more responsible in making sure he treats these mares right.

“I understand.” Anon gives a nod and looks over to Molestia. “Would you please show them to our room?”

“Twilight?”

Anon nods. “Just going to check on her one last time.”

“Alright.” Molestia gets up from her seat and looks to her sisters. “Follow me, sisters.”

* * *

{Clop start}

Anon peeks his head into Twilight’s room. Still asleep. Perfect. Anon closes her door and walks over to his bedroom. He doesn’t hesitate as he walks inside and finds the three sisters waiting for him.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“We weren’t waiting long.” Molestia says.

Anon can now see how nervous Luna and Celestia are. Even Molestia appears to be shaking with excitement. Anon would be lying if he didn’t admit how fast his heart is beating right now. He decides to make his move to set the tone of the evening. He first walks up to Luna as she hesitantly looks up to face him, blushing like mad as she desperately tries to keep eye contact with him.

“Let’s get comfortable.” 

Anon reaches out to Luna and takes hold of her dress. Luna hasn’t looked away from Anon’s eyes as his hand travels down her back and to the base of her wings. Anon instantly feels a zipper on the back of Luna’s dress. This should make things easier. He unzips her dress and guides her wings through the holes on the side of her dress. Everything is going well as the back half of her dress goes slack. Anon now unties the scarf like part around Luna’s neck and the dress falls to the floor with ease.

“Better?” Anon asks Luna.

She simply nods her head. Anon gives her a smile and she looks away with embarrassment. Anon looks over to Celestia and is surprised to see Molestia is already helping her undress. Celestia is looking at her sister with great hesitance as Molestia nuzzles her as she uses her magic to help her dress slip off. It’s a very intimate act between sisters and Anon can’t help but feel his arousal starting to get kicked into overdrive just from watching this.

Molestia stops nuzzling her sister and looks over at Anon with a smirk. Her magic is starting to pick up on Anon’s arousal. Celestia’s dress falls to the floor and Molestia returns her attention to her sister so that they are face to face. Celestia’s muzzle is covered in a blush as she clears her throat.

“T-thank you, sister...”

Molestia doesn’t say anything in response as she slowly leans in and presses her lips against Celestia’s. Celestia’s eyes shoot open in shock as she feels her sister’s lips against her own. Her heart is racing and her mind is starting to lock up. Anon and Luna are just as stunned as they watch the two of them kiss. Anon feeling a tightness in his pants starting to build. Not wanting to be beat by Molestia. Anon reaches out to Luna and directs her gaze to his own. They are now locked eye to eye as Anon gives her a small smile. Luna is on the same thought as him as they both move towards one another and lock into a kiss.

Celestia feels her heart start to slow as she gives herself to what is happening. She can feel so much love in Molestia’s touch. It hurts in a way. Reminding Celestia of days she thought have long since past. Molestia is a bit surprised when she feels her sister push into her with vigor. That only causes her to smile as she parts Celestia’s lips with her tongue and starts to play with her. Celestia can’t hold back the moan that leaves her as she feels Molestia’s tongue gently explores her mouth. Both Molestia and Celestia sit on their rumps as they wrap their forehooves around one another to bring the other closer into the kiss.

Luna and Anon are in their own world as well. Anon breaks from Luna as he starts to trail kisses down her neck. Luna is panting heavily as Anon does this. 

“I-Is is wrong that I’ve been wanting this for awhile?” Luna asks.

Anon chuckles some. “Not at all.” He says just before he nips her neck.

Luna lets out a deep moan as Anon returns to kissing her neck. It’s becoming too much for Luna. She wants it so bad. She was locked on the moon for too long without anypony to touch. She hasn’t felt like a proper mare in a long time. 

“Anon... I-I need you.”

Anon can hear the desperation in Luna’s voice. He moves away from her and can see just as much desire locked into her gaze. He gives her a small nod as he picks her up and moves her to the bed. Anon casts a glance over to Molestia and can see she’s looking at him. She simply gives him a small nod before she returns to kissing her sister. Molestia is giving him the go ahead to deal with Luna first. That’ll make things easier for him in the end. He was wondering how a foursome would go but if he plays this in parts it’ll turn out just fine.

Molestia and Celestia break from their kiss. Molestia can’t help but chuckle a bit at the look her sister is giving her. It’s a mix between shock and arousal. Before Celestia can say anything Molestia rests the tip of her hoof onto Celestia’s lips. Celestia doesn’t know what to do as she looks at her sister’s hoof and then back up to her eyes. She notices that Molestia gestures her head to something behind her. Celestia turns around and feels that moment of shock return. Luna is lying on her back as Anon has his head between her hind legs. The look on her face is clear that she’s greatly enjoying what he is doing.

“What is Anon doing?” Celestia asks confused.

Molestia takes a seat behind her sister and wraps her forehooves around her midsection as she rests her head on her withers. Molestia chuckles at her sister’s old style of love making.

“It’s called foreplay.”

“Foreplay?” Celestia has never heard of such a thing before.

“Mmhmm. It’s something like this.”

Molestia moves her hoof between Celestia’s thighs and quickly finds her marehood. Celestia is so confused by everything that’s going on that she can’t even get a word in as Molestia starts to play with her pussy. Celestia doesn’t even have the will to fight back, not that she wants to. Her entire body is on fire and watching everything that’s happening is just driving her crazy.

“Oh, Anon. Don’t stop!”

Anon can’t believe how easy this is. Luna has already came three times. Do stallions not last as long as humans? Sure he knows horses from his world were laughable in the stamina department but the fact that Luna seems to be climaxing so much is almost concerning in a way. Still, she’s into it and that’s all he can ask for. Anon moves from her and can clearly see frustration on her face.

“That’s not all there is.” Anon announces as he takes off his pants.

Now this is relevant to Luna’s interests. Her eyes are locked onto his pants as he takes them off. His erection springs into the air ready for mating. She must say that he’s surprisingly large. It’s been so long since she’s had the feeling of something inside of her that she doesn’t even wait as she uses her magic to pull Anon into her. Anon lets out a shocked gasp as his cock enters into a soft, wet and hot place. He felt Luna’s magic grab him but now he knows she couldn’t hold back any longer. 

“A bit eager.” Anon jokes.

“I’ve waited too long, Anon. Please, ravage me.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Celestia is panting as she watches Anon’s cock sink into her sister’s nethers. Molestia has been masturbating Celestia the entire time as they watch Anon and Luna. Now that things are getting good Molestia wants to try some oral while her sister is enjoying the show. Molestia let’s go of her and sneaks in front of her. Celestia is enjoying the show Anon is putting on for her. She can see clearly how Luna’s marehood winks uncontrollably, gushing with fluids and drenching the sheets. 

Yet Anon gives her no time to relax as he relentlessly pounds into her. The room filling with their moans, the very air is so thick with their sweat and fluids that Celestia can practically taste their sex. She wants it so bad. Feeling a long since buried part of her coming back in a violent display. She can’t hold herself back anymore. Yet before she can move to join those two she feels something long, warm and wet run along her swollen marehood. 

It causes her to instantly release fluids onto the floor as her pussy starts to wink. Celestia looks down and finds Molestia’s lips are pressed squarely against her mare bits. Celestia can’t believe all of the new things that she’s experiencing today. Her thoughts stop as she feels something enter inside her. Her hooves rest onto the back on Molestia’s head as she lets out another moan. Molestia on the other hoof is taking joy in this new activity. She can taste her sister and sense how much pleasure she is receiving. 

Molestia pulls back some and suckles on her sister's clit. Celestia bites her lip as some more fluids leak from her pretty pink princess. Celestia’s mind is lost in a fog of pleasure. She can feel her sister’s tongue slip back inside of her, reaching deeply as she laps at her inner walls. When Celestia feels close to another orgasm, Molestia pulls away. Celestia is kept on the edge and feels frustration fill her. Molestia doesn’t say anything as she pushes her sister onto her back. Without giving Celestia a change to move, Molestia sits on her face.

Celestia is shocked as her muzzle is buried slightly into her sister's mare parts. Before she can react she feels Molestia stick her tongue inside of her marehood again. Celestia is so taken by arousal that her own body start to react. She licks the inner walls of her sister, surprised by how sweet she tastes. She can feel every contraction against her tongue and muzzle. Still, she needs to breath, so she pulls out of Molestia with a gasp but takes one long breath before returning to her sisters nethers. 

Luna is now on top as she rides Anon. Anon looks over to see that Molestia and Celestia are having a bit of their own fun. Anon can’t even count how many times Luna has came but she’s still filled with as much vigor as when they first started. It seems that alicorns have a certain form of stamina as well. Anon redirects his gaze to Luna as she rides his cock, tongue lolled out to the side. She’s in utter bliss right now. Anon reaches to the back of her neck and pulls her into a kiss. He can feel a small smile on her lips as they lock lips. Still, this is a foursome and Anon thinks it’s time to step up the game. 

He pulls from his kiss with Luna and looks deeply into her eyes.

“How about we get everyone involved?”

Luna’s smile turns into a smirk.

“I can get behind that.”

Anon wasn’t expecting what happened next. Luna’s horn starts to glow and Anon’s entire world turns to darkness. Yet he can feel a dampness pressing against his lips. The smell of mare sex filling his nostrils. It doesn’t take him long to understand the situation. Celestia is confused but feels something large inside of her. She looks down so see the lower half of Anon’s body, she looks up to come face to face with Luna, from the corner of her eye she can see Molestia is sitting on Anon’s face.

“Anon brought up the fact this is a foursome. So, let’s enjoy this together.” Luna states.

“I’m not surprised. He’s always thinking of others before himself.” Molestia adds with a giggle.

She lets out a small squeak as Anon runs his tongue along her slit. It’s good to know he’s not suffocating. Molestia still has the mental stability to cast a spell to allow him to breath with ease. She looks ahead of her and finds Luna’s tail is tossed onto her back, her pussy exposed, dripping wet, ready for more attention. Molestia chuckles as she notices Luna has locked lips with Celestia, Celestia now starting to ride Anon for all his worth. This is going perfectly. 

Molestia buries her muzzle into Luna and starts to lap away with a sense of duty. This isn’t just about the sex, it’s about expressing their love in the most purest form. She can feel how at peace everyone in the room is. How much love fills them as they work their partners, trying to give back as much as they take, to show the other how much they love and enjoy what is happening. Molestia can’t stop her heart from skipping a beat as her special talent allows her to feel these things.

For so long she’s had to face the disgust and hate of her sister. The constant fighting and bickering. Now, in this moment, everyone is a single being. Molestia loves her sisters more than words could ever hope to explain. Yet what they are doing now, this is saying far more than any mortal words. It’s been so long for Celestia. Just feeling Anon inside of her was enough to cause her to climax. Yet she wasn't done there. She starts to rise and fall onto his cock, taking as much of him inside of her as she can.

Her head is swimming as Luna continues to tie tongues with her. She’s never felt like this before. So much of her is saying this is wrong but how can love be wrong? Celestia is starting to understand Molestia. Everything about this moment is perfect. She feels satisfied in more ways than one. The years of loneliness, the fighting... all of it, all of it seems like a distant memory now. Luna can’t help herself as she pulls her sister into a deeper kiss. All those years on the moon. Her fear of being alone, of not being accepted by her sister or the other ponies. Tears start to stream down her eyes as she feels her heart enter a state of peace.

Anon feels odd. It’s almost like an outside force is connecting with him. He can't explain it but it’s almost as if someone is casting magic on him. Yet, it doesn’t feel like something so direct either. In fact, it’s almost unnoticeable. The only reason he noticed it in the first place is because he can feel as if he’s not a single entity anymore. It’s almost as if he can hear the thoughts of these sisters, even feel what they feel. He can’t stop himself from almost thinking how much he loves them and how he appreciates all they do for him. It’s not as if those feelings are false but it just seems as if he’s talking to them without saying a single word.

Yet despite all this. The four of them enter into a synced rhythm. Each of their climaxes quickly approaching. Not a single one of them can hold back now as they put all of their energy into pleasing one another. Each thrust, lick and kiss has far more passion in this moment than any of the ones before. No one can contain themselves as they climax in unison. Everyone moaning loudly as they hit their peak. Celestia can feel Anon shooting his hot spunk inside of her as Molestia tastes the cum of her sister. Anon is drenched over the majority of his body as Celestia cums onto his lap, Luna’s own fluids that escaped Molestia land onto his chest and Molestia soaking his face.

Once their climaxes settle, Celestia, Luna and Molestia get off of Anon. However, before he can move, Molestia uses a hoof to pin him down. Anon looks at Molestia the best he can through all the gooey mare cum.

“It’s rude to leave a mess.” She says as she starts to lick his face clean.

Celestia and Luna waste no time thinking as they clean their own messes from Anon’s body. Anon can only sit there in pleasure as these three give him a literal tongue bath. If they keep this up then he’ll probably want a few more rounds.

“You hear that?” Molestia jokes.

Celestia and Luna nods. 

“Hear what?” Anon asks confused as he looks up at Molestia.

_“If you want more then don’t hold back.”_

Anon looks at Molestia in shock. She didn’t move her mouth, yet he heard her speak.

“What was that?”

“It’s a connection between lovers.” She states. “It’ll only last for awhile but my special talent can connect us to the point where we can hear each other's thoughts.”

“Whoa... Really?”

She nods.

Anon looks at the three sisters.

“Sooo.... Are you three good to go?”

The three of them smirk at his forward attitude.

 _“Only if you are.”_

Anon can hear all of them think at the same time.

“Well, give me a few minutes. How about we cuddle before round two?”

All sisters smile at that as they quickly pile onto Anon. Anon lets out an audible oof as they land onto him. Once the three sisters have found their place do they all settle down. Anon has no idea how he managed to end up in this situation. He came from earth and in this world he found everything he could ask for. Love’s a very odd thing but he isn’t afraid to admit he loves these gals.

_“We love you too.”_

{Clop end}

* * *

Twilight is in bed looking at the roof unmoving. Her face is covered in a blush as sweat drips from down her forehead. Being only down the hall from what was happening, she could hear everything that was going on. She was surprised that something like this would happen. Anon and the sisters are all rutting. It’s almost too much for her to take in right now.

“Wow... That was interesting.” She whispers to herself. “I wonder if it’s normal for humans to take multiple partners?”

She wonders if Anon would be interested in inviting her to join their herd one day? She wouldn’t be against that. Twilight feels her blush grow as thoughts fill her mind. She wonders what it would be like to sleep with her teacher? Twilight coughs a bit as the flu starts to make itself known again. Oh well, her questions will have to wait for another day.


End file.
